Una Declaración Original
by Monika Granger
Summary: Harry se quiere declarar a Hermione pero ella lo ha estado evitando… qué se le ocurrirá a Harry para conseguir declararse a Hermione… Entren e lean...
1. El Plan

**Una Declaración Original **

**Capí****tulo 1: El Plan **

Era sábado por la tarde del último fin de semana del mes de octubre para ser más exacto y Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio, que en ese momento estaba vacío, caminando de un lado a otro y pensando en una forma de declararse a Hermione.

**Y digo estaba vacío porque**** unos segundos después…**

"¡Hola hermano! ¿Qué haces?"

…**Un Ron muy alegre entra en la habitación…**

"¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!"

…**De un Harry un poco alterado.**

"¿El qué?" – dijo Ron sentándose en su cama y mirando a su amigo que seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

"¿CÓMO QUE EL QUÉ? ¡TE LLEVO HABLANDO DE ELLO SEMANAS, RON!" – gritó Harry deteniéndose frente a su amigo y encarándolo

"¿Y qué es? Me has hablado de muchas cosas." – dijo Ron con calma y naturalidad.

"¿Estas de broma?" – le preguntó Harry incrédulo, bajando su tono de voz.

"Pues no… ¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Ron, que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando su amigo.

"¡DE HERMIONE, IDIOTA!" – le volvió a gritar Harry exasperado.

"¡Oye, tampoco hace falta que grites, no es para tanto!… Sólo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y punto. ¡Mírame a mí! Con Luna me ha funcionado de maravilla." – dijo Ron indignado.

"Si fuera tan simple… Últimamente a Hermione la noto un poco rara…" – dijo Harry sentándose sobre su cama derrotado

"ha.ha.ha… ¿Últimamente?... ¿Tío, tu en que mundo vives?... Hermione siempre ha sido rara…" – dijo Ron riéndose

"… ¬-¬#" (N.A: mirada asesina por parte de Harry)

"…Vale me callo. -' " – se interrumpió Ron al ver la mirada de su amigo.

"Como decía… a Hermione la noto un poco rara… siento que me evita y no se porque. Se pasa todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y si me acerco se marcha, en clase es igual… ya no se sienta conmigo y casi no me dirige la palabra ni siquiera me mira a los ojos como lo hacia cuando hablaba conmigo… nada de nada y eso me esta haciendo daño, hasta he perdido el interés por el Quidditch. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ron?" – se desahogó Harry sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

"No lo se hermano… sabes como es Hermione, seguro que tiene algún problema en alguna materia, como Runas, ya sabes como se pone cuando no sabe la respuesta a algo, seguro que esta intentando descifrar algunos símbolos que le llamaron la atención… ya verás como pronto vuelve a la normalidad." – dijo Ron acostándose sobre su cama.

"¡ESO ES RON!... ¡ERES UN GENIO!" – gritó Harry extasiado haciendo que Ron se volviera a sentar de golpe asustado con el grito de su amigo y exclamando un – _"¡Que pasa!"_

"¡Eres un Genio, Ron!" – volvió a repetir Harry pero en un tono mas bajo

"¿En serio?... Quiero decir… Ya lo sabía. - " – dijo Ron sonriendo cuando se recuperó del susto.

"¡Ya se como declararme! Ahora solo tengo que…" – pensaba en voz alta Harry mientras consultaba el mapa del merodeador.

"¿Qué es exactamente eso que me convierte en genio?" – le interrumpió Ron curioso

"Te explico… A Hermione le encantan los enigmas y hasta que no los resuelve no se rinde ¿verdad?" – cuestionó Harry a Ron aun mirando le mapa.

"Si… ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que sea un genio y tú te declares? No lo entiendo." – dijo Ron

"Verás… Tú me diste la idea al decir que Hermione cuando se propone descubrir algo que no entiende no desiste hasta que lo consigue. Es muy determinada en lo que hace, se concentra tanto en sus estudios que se olvida del resto del mundo. Por ese motivo eres un genio, Ron. Su determinación en buscar respuestas a lo que no conoce me ayudará en mi declaración… Mi plan es el siguiente, escribiré lo que siento por ella en un poema, este poema estará esparcido por distintos poemas. El viernes de cada semana enviaré un poema distinto en cartas anónimas." – Explicó Harry, sin apartar la mirada del mapa – "Pero donde se ha metido…" – susurró Harry para si mismo.

"Ya lo capto… ¿pero como sabrá cuál es el verso que pertenece al poema original?" – cuestionó Ron que no escuchó lo que susurró Harry

"Ese es el enigma… Ella es quién lo debe descubrir, es ahí donde está el desafío."- le respondió Harry – "Al fin te encontré…" – volvió a susurrar Harry guardando el mapa

"Bueno vale… Pero ¿Y cuando lo haya resuelto, como sabrá que eres tú? – insistió Ron

"Ya lo verás, cuando este completo lo entenderás…" – respondió Harry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

"¿Pero no me lo vas a decir?" – pregunto Ron incrédulo y siguiéndolo.

"No… Será sorpresa… - " – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación seguido por Ron.

**Continuará…**

**N.A.:** Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios… y si veis que existe algún error ortográfico me lo decís por favor es qué soy portuguesa y es la primera vez que escribo en español.

Besos Monika Granger


	2. Carta Anónima

**Una Declaración Original**

**Capí****tulo 2: Carta Anónima **

Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común…

"¡Espera Harry!... ¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó Ron intentando alcanzar a Harry.

"Voy a escribir una carta…- " – respondió Harry sin detenerse.

"¿Que?... ¿A Hermione?... ¿Pero no reconocerá tu letra?" – cuestionó Ron.

"No Ron… No la podrá reconocer porque le colocaré un hechizo para que la letra cambie." – le contestó Harry saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-----------

Entre tanto una chica de pelo y ojos color ámbar se encontraba sentada junto al lago con su mirada fija en el agua como ausente…

"¡Hey Hermione!... Te he estado buscando por todas partes… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó una chica pelirroja que se acercaba.

"Ah… Hola Ginny, solo estoy pensando… Y tú ¿Cómo me has encontrado?" – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny, apartando por unos segundos la mirada del lago.

"La verdad, me harté de buscarte y decidí dar una vuelta por el lago. Te encontré por casualidad." – respondió Ginny.

"Ya…" – comentó Hermione sin ánimos, volteando de nuevo su mirada al lago.

"¿Y en que pensabas?"- preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Cosas mías, Ginny. Cosas mías…" – respondió Hermione sin apartar la mirada del lago.

"¿No será, por casualidad, que estabas pensando en por qué has estado evitando a Harry, verdad? ¬¬'" – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

"¿De que estás hablando? o.ô" – preguntó Hermione dejando de mirar al lago y mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

"No me respondas con otra pregunta que te conozco, Hermione, así que no cambies de tema. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Para tú información me di cuenta, así como también me di cuenta de que eso lo está afectando _y mucho_." – dijo Ginny dejando a Hermione encorralada.

"¿Y que quieres que te diga?... si te has dado cuenta, entonces no tengo nada que decirte." – le respondió Hermione sin escapatoria.

"¡Claro que si!... Para eso te andaba buscando." – contestó Ginny.

"¿Y que quieres? o.o" – preguntó Hermione aburrida poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Saber el porque…" – dijo Ginny

"…"

"¿Hermione?" – llamó Ginny a la ámbar al no obtener respuesta por parte de esta.

"Ni yo misma lo se, Ginny…" – empezó Hermione con mirada perdida – "No se que me pasa… No se lo que siento… Y eso me da miedo, por ese motivo vine aquí a pensar… No quiero hacer daño a Harry ignorándolo… Pero cerca de él me siento rara, no se explicártelo, me pongo nerviosa y mi corazón se acelera, si me toca todo mi cuerpo tiembla de la cabeza a los pies, cuando me susurra algo al oído una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre mi espalda y no se porque. No se que hacer. Es por eso que siempre lo estoy evitando. A mi también me afecta estar lejos de él y me siento muy mal por hacerle esto, pero entiende, necesito pensar y descubrir lo que me esta pasando y para eso necesito alejarme…" – se desahogó Hermione.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo…ya se lo que te pasa!" - dijo Ginny como se hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento y pensó _'¡Hermione se ha enamorado de Harry y no se da cuenta!_ O.O_'_

"¿Y que es lo que según tú me pasa? O.o" – quiso saber Hermione, deseosa de descubrir que le pasaba.

"Lo siento, pero no seré yo quien te lo diga. Lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma." – respondió Ginny.

"¡Que buena amiga eres, Ginny!" – comentó Hermione con sarcasmo.

"Exactamente por ser tú amiga es porque no te lo digo, tienes que descubrirlo tú sola. Lo siento mucho, en serio… pero aunque te lo dijera no me creerías. Y no te preocupes que no le hablaré de esto a nadie." – dijo la pelirroja.

En ese momento una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts se posó frente a Hermione entregándole la carta que llevaba.

"Que raro no tiene remitente…" – comentó Hermione observando la carta.

"Ábrela, a ver que dice…" – dijo Ginny curiosa.

"A ver…" – dijo Hermione abriendo la carta.

_**Querida Hermione**___

_**En este momento no sabes quien soy, pero lo descubrirás. Te escribo para decirte que el viernes de cada semana recibirás una carta mía, en cada una de esas cartas habrá un poema dedicado a ti.**_

_**Cada uno de esos poemas tiene un verso que hace parte de un poema original escrito por mí y exclusivamente para ti.**_

_**Tendrás que descubrir esos versos, pero te advierto que no estarán ordenados, tendrás que ordénalos tú y cuando los tengas ordenados sabrás quien soy.**_

_**Solo espero que no me odies por esto.**_

"¿Pero qué...?" – dijo Hermione quedándose con la boca abierta

"¿Que pasa, de quien es la carta?"- preguntó Ginny quitándole la carta de las manos – "A la… Pero que creativo…ññ" – comentó al terminar de leer la carta.

"¿Tú sabes quien envió la carta? o.ô" – cuestionó Hermione.

"¿Yo?" – preguntó la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida.

"Si tú…" – confirmó Hermione.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – dijo Ginny.

"Por nada… ¿Lo conoces?" – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta de por donde iba Ginny.

"¿Y por qué tendría que conocerlo?" – volvió a preguntar Ginny

"¡Deja ya de responderme con preguntas, Ginny! Dímelo de una vez." – soltó Hermione fastidiada.

"Vale, nada de preguntas… Pero yo no se quien es…" – se rindió Ginny.

"¿Estas segura?" – cuestionó Hermione para certificarse.

"¡Si!... Yo solo dije aquello porque es verdad. Quien escribió esto es muy creativo, yo ya estoy curiosa por saber que escribirá en su próxima carta…" – dijo la pelirroja y acrecentó – "y descubrir quien será…"

"Si, también me he quedado curiosa, lo confieso. Especialmente porque la carta esta hechizada, no solo para que no reconozca la letra, si no también para que no pueda localizar al que la envió." – comentó Hermione.

"¿Muy inteligente no?…-" – comentó Ginny mientras pensaba… - 'Me gustaría ver tú cara si te dijese que fue Harry quien envió la carta…mira que firmar la carta como Cornamenta, si es que se esta delatando. Como es posible que la mejor alumna de la escuela no se haya dado cuenta… Bueno, de todos modos no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga… XD' - … pensó Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios fijándose en la margen de la carta donde estaba una cornamenta.

"¿Por qué sonríes, Ginny?" – pregunto Hermione mirándola con curiosidad

"Me imagino que podrá escribir en esas cartas…Seguro es muy romántico" – dijo Ginny para disfrazar.

"¿En serio?... ¿Y por qué dices eso?" – volvió a preguntar Hermione desconfiada.

"Porque se esta tomando muchas molestias con esto de los poemas ¿No crees?" – respondió Ginny disfrazando bastante bien.

"Tienes razón… Bueno, será mejor que entremos se esta haciendo tarde." – comentó Hermione guardándose la carta en la túnica.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.:** Bueno no tengo nada que añadir a no ser que espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios y que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (se me olvidó decirlo en el primer capítulo XD) y que todos los poemas que aparezcan en este fic de ahora en adelante son única y exclusivamente de mi autoría.

Besos Monika Granger


	3. Pillados por sorpresa y indirectas

**Una Declaración Original**

**Capí****tulo 3: Pillados por sorpresa e indirectas **

A lo lejos dos chicos observaban como hablaban ambas chicas…

"Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vean…" – comentó Harry caminando hacia la entrada del castillo.

"¡Oye Harry!... ¿Tú crees que se quedara curiosa?" – preguntó Ron siguiéndolo hasta el castillo.

"Conozco a Hermione mejor que a nadie, estoy seguro de que en este momento estará intentando descubrir una forma de saber quien le envió la carta, seguro notó que la carta estaba hechizada para impedir que me pueda localizar. Y estoy seguro de que ni se ha dado cuenta de que tiene la respuesta en las manos, su curiosidad es demasiado grande para darse cuenta. Pero ya veremos como reacciona en el banquete." – respondió Harry a Ron.

"Tú estás loco… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo se te ocurre firmar la carta como Cornamenta?… Se va a dar cuenta y tú plan se irá al traste." – comentó Ron.

"No se dará cuenta Ron. Confía en mí, está demasiado sorprendida y curiosa por lo inesperado de la carta como para fijarse en ese pequeño detalle." – Respondió Harry

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al salón principal donde en pocos minutos daría inicio el banquete de esa noche…

---------------

Al llegar a salón principal, Hermione y Ginny, se sentaron junto a los chicos, Hermione junto a Ron y Ginny junto a Harry. A pesar del silencio que se había formado durante toda la cena, tanto Harry como Ron se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos chicos, se despidieron de las chicas para dirigirse a la sala común.

"Bueno chicas, nos vemos en la sala común." – dijo Harry levantándose al mismo tiempo que Ron.

"Vale…" – respondieron ambas chicas a la vez.

Cuando ya habían salido del gran comedor, Ron, sin aguantar más el silencio preguntó.

"¿Estás seguro de que no se ha dado cuenta?" – preguntó Ron que caminaba al lado de Harry por los pasillos.

"Lo estoy, Ron. No te diste cuenta de que sigue igual, ni me dirigió la palabra ni me miró, lo que significa que no sabe que fui yo el que le envió la carta. Si se hubiera dado cuenta me hubiera dicho algo, aunque sea para regañarme, o si no, me hubiera mirado." – respondió Harry

Ron no dijo nada más, el resto del camino hasta la sala común lo hicieron en silencio. Después de llegar a la sala común, al rato llego Ginny.

"¿Qué hacéis, chicos?" – preguntó Ginny acercándose hacia ellos.

"¡Nada!" – respondió Harry al instante cerrando el libro que tenia abierto sobre sus piernas. – "¿Y Hermione donde está? – preguntó Harry al no verla allí.

Ron que estaba jugando con Dean al ajedrez mágico, que por cierto iba ganando, ni se molestó en responder a su hermana. (N.A: lo que hacia era obvio ¿No? -)

"Hermione viene más tarde. A tenido que ir a hacer la ronda." – respondió Ginny sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea y al lado de la poltrona donde se encontraba Harry.

"¿Pero hoy no le tocaba al prefecto de Ravenclaw?" – cuestionó Harry.

"Si, pero parece que se ha enfermado y McGonagall le pidió que hiciera la ronda."

"Ya…" – se limitó a decir Harry.

"Oye Harry…" – empezó Ginny pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Ron

"¡JAQUE MATE!... Te gané de nuevo Dean, me debes diez sapos de chocolate." – comentó Ron siendo observado por Harry y Ginny.

"Vale, te los daré mañana." – dijo Dean y subió a su habitación mientras Ron se fue a sentar junto a Ginny.

"¿De que hablabais?" – preguntó Ron mirando de uno a otro.

"Como iba a decir…" – continuó Ginny ignorando completamente a Ron que hizo una mueca de ofendido – "Lo que escribías eran los poemas, ¿verdad? -" – preguntó Ginny con un tono de voz mas bajo para que nadie los escuchase y pillándolos por sorpresa

"¿Qué?" – cuestionaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

"Me refiero a la carta que le enviaste a Hermione antes de la cena hablando de los poemas que le ibas a enviar…" – explicó Ginny.

"No se de que me hablas, yo no le envié ninguna carta a Hermione…" – dijo Harry intentando esquivarla.

"No mientas, Harry, se que fuiste tu, vi la carta. Solo tú podrías firmar como Cornamenta." – dijo Ginny aún en un tono bajo y mirando a ambos lados certificándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

"Te dije que se daría cuenta y que tu plan se iría al traste." – comentó Ron por lo bajo.

"¡Cállate Ron! Que Ginny se haya dado cuenta no significa que Hermione también. Yo se que no se dio cuenta porque la conozco." – dijo Harry.

"Es verdad, por eso no te preocupes hermanito, Hermione no se ha dado cuenta de nada." – confirmo Ginny, y Harry viendo que no tenia como esconderlo más de Ginny le contó todo su plan.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Hermione entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y encontró a Harry en la poltrona cerca de la ventana escribiendo en el libro de adivinación, a Ginny en el sofá frente a la chimenea leyendo su libro de DCAO y Ron al lado derecho de Ginny haciendo los deberes de Pociones. (N.A: ¡MILAGRO! Ron está haciendo los deberes y encima de Pociones O.O)

"¿Aún levantados?" – preguntó Hermione sentándose en la poltrona frente a Harry.

"Ya lo vez…" – comentó Ginny.

"¿Ron, haciendo los deberes de Pociones? ¿Pero que milagro es este, no será que estarás enfermo?" – preguntó burlonamente Hermione.

"¡Ha…Ha…Ha! Hoy estas muy graciosa…" – comentó Ron sarcástico, cerrando el libro de Pociones y guardando los pergaminos.

"¿Y tú Harry, que haces?" – la pregunta de Hermione lo sobresalto, Harry estaba tan concentrado en lo que escribía, que no se percató de la llegada de Hermione, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos lo que provocó que Hermione desviara la mirada y que Harry sonriera.

"Estoy intentando escribir una carta a la chica que me gusta. -" – respondió Harry animado lo que provocó que Hermione lo volviera a mirar y que Ron y Ginny se quedaran con la boca abierta por la sorpresa pues no se lo esperaban.

"¿Y quién es? ¬-¬" – volvió a preguntar Hermione con un tono que Ginny clasificó como siendo celos.

"La más guapa de todo Hogwarts. -" – respondió Harry con el mismo tono animado y sonriendo.

"No me interesa si es guapa o no, me refería a su nombre. ¬-¬" – dijo Hermione en el mismo tono. Ron y Ginny parecía que estuviesen en un partido de tenis mirando de uno a otro sin decir nada.

"El nombre aún no lo puedo revelar. :)" – contestó Harry.

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Porque aún no es el momento. :)" – dijo simplemente Harry.

"¿Y por qué no es el momento, Harry? õ.õ" – volvió a preguntar Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pues… Primero no se que siente ella por mí y segundo porque quiero sorprender a todo el colegio." – respondió Harry.

"¿Y por qué no me lo puedes decir a mí… y a Ginny? Porque seguro que Ron ya lo sabe ¿Verdad?" – continuó Hermione.

"Pues no, a mí no me había dicho nada." – comentó Ron fingiendo aburrimiento.

"Venga, dínoslo Harry. ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?" – preguntó Ginny fingiendo interés para que Hermione no desconfiara de nada y para ayudar a Harry.

"Lo siento amigos, pero tendréis que esperar un tiempo." – cerró el asunto Harry mirando a Hermione y desviando la mirada para volver a escribir.

"Pues buenas noches a todos. Te veo mañana Ginny." – se despidió Hermione y subió enfadada a su habitación.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.:** Bueno quería agradecer y mucho a los que me dejasteis Reviews, me habéis alegrado el día… ¡en serio! En especial uno que me aconsejo unas cuantas cositas que debía mejorar… bueno se que este capítulo así como los próximos hasta el sexto no mejoraran mucho puesto que ya están escritos pero os prometo mejorar, o al menos intentarlo, con el séptimo que aún no he escrito…

Besazos Monika Granger


	4. Descifrando el poema

**Una Declaración Original**

**Capí****tulo 4: Descifrando el poema **

Al día siguiente, Hermione, se despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana, en su rostro se podían notar las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas. ¿La causa? El haber estado llorando la noche anterior, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados debido al llanto. Menos mal que tenía habitación propia ya que era premio anual y prefecta y no tenía que preocuparse de que sus compañeras la pudiesen oír. Se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo para asearse pero sin muchas ganas.

"¡Mierda, ahora tengo los ojos hinchados! ¿Por qué tuve que llorar tanto por lo que me dijo? No es asunto mío si no me lo quiere decir, es su vida y esta en su derecho… Aún así no puedo evitarlo, me duele el hecho de que… ya no confié en mí y me oculte las cosas, nosotros siempre nos hemos contado todo, no tenemos secretos el uno para el otro. Y lo peor es qué siento que lo estoy perdiendo de algún modo, pero no se cuál…" – pensaba Hermione en voz alta mirándose al espejo mientras una solitaria lágrima volvía a recorrer la trilla dejada por sus compañeras la noche anterior.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Hermione bajo a la sala común donde se encontraba Ginny esperándola.

"¡Buenos días dormilona!" – saludó Ginny.

"¡No bromees, Ginny, que no estoy de humor!" – respondió Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja.

"No bromeaba. Es que tú siempre madrugas y hoy…" – Ginny se detuvo mirándole los ojos – "¿Hermione, tú estuviste llorando? – preguntó Ginny al darse cuenta de que los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos y hinchados.

"Nada de eso, es solo que tuve una mala noche." – respondió Hermione rezando para que Ginny se lo creyera.

"¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estuviste llorando o cuando no." – dijo Ginny.

"Vale, si estuve llorando. ¿Contenta?" – respondió Hermione sin escapatoria.

"No… ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?" – preguntó Ginny.

"Ni yo misma se el porque, me entraron ganas de llorar y lloré…" – respondió Hermione ocultando el verdadero motivo que ni ella misma entendía. Ginny no dijo nada más pero desconfiaba así que ambas se dirigieron al salón principal para desayunar dando por cerrado el asunto.

En el salón principal ambas chicas se encontraron con Harry y Ron, que ya estaban desayunando.

"¡Buenos días chicas!" – cumplimentaron ambos chicos a la vez.

"¡Buenos días!" – respondió Ginny, en contrapartida Hermione se sentó sin decir palabra.

"¿Ué le plasa a Emione?" – preguntó Ron que tenia la boca llena.

"¡Engulle la comida primero, Ron!" – le replicó Ginny.

"Te preguntaba que ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? No saludo ni me regaño por hablar con la boca llena." – aclaró Ron al engullir la comida.

"Es que tuvo una mala noche y no durmió muy bien" – contestó Ginny.

Harry que observaba a Hermione no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo Ginny, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione y sabía que estuvo llorando porque él no le contó quien era la chica que le gustaba. Entonces se levantó para salir del salón y al pasar por detrás de Hermione le susurro una cosa al oído para que solo ella escuchara, ignorando completamente los comentarios de Ron.

"Lo siento, pero aún no te lo puedo decir… ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento." – esta frase provocó que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo y que ella se voltease para mirarlo, sus miradas se conectaron durante dos segundos, después, Harry se volteó y salio del salón. Mientras que Hermione se quedó mirando, por donde se había ido Harry, sorprendida por su comentario.

Los días pasaban rápido y Harry y Hermione seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos necesitaban espacio para poder pensar (Harry en los poemas y Hermione en sus sentimientos) y sin darse cuenta llegó el viernes.

Durante el desayuno los cuatro amigos (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny) comían en silencio cuando llegó el correo y una hermosa lechuza, de color ámbar y con unos hermosos ojos dorados como las estrellas, se posaba frente a Hermione que la miró con sorpresa. Esta le quitó la carta que traía y la leyó.

--------------------

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te presento a Orión la lechuza que te entregó la carta y que seguro no se habrá marchado porque desde hoy te pertenece. Cuando la he visto su color me recordó el color de tu pelo y sus ojos el brillo de las estrellas que veo reflejado en tu mirada. Por favor acéptala, te la regalo de corazón, bueno aquí está el poema como te lo prometí._

_**T**__e pido que escuches mí corazón. _

_**T**__e pido que escuches mí razón._

_**P**__erdóname si por algún motivo te hice sufrir. _

_**T**__e pido escúchame me quiero redimir._

_**T**__e pido que me escuches por favor._

_**T**__e pido escúchame mí amor._

---------------------

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione, se la pasó a Ginny para que la leyera y se quedo pensando que significaría el poema.

'Habla como si me conociese, me pide perdón por algo… ¿Quién podrá ser?' – pensaba Hermione.

"Es muy bonito y la lechuza también." – dijo Ginny al terminar de leer la carta lo que hizo surgir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry que nadie noto porque este estaba con la cabeza baja.

"Si es muy bonita y tiene unos ojos preciosos." – comentó Hermione acariciando a la lechuza, a la que le estaban encantando la caricias.

'¡Si! Preciosos como los tuyos.' – pensó Harry.

"¿Te la quedaras?" – le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

"¡Si, claro! No la puedo rechazar, ha sido un regalo. Además es muy bella." – respondió Hermione lo que provocó que a Ron se le saliera el zumo de calabaza, que estaba bebiendo, por la nariz.

"¡No seas guarro Ron!" – le recriminó Ginny mientras Harry se aguantaba la risa.

"¿Te regalaron una Lechuza?" – preguntó Ron a Hermione e ignorando a su hermana mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"¡Si! ¿Por qué?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Por nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba, me quede sorprendido porque una lechuza como esa es muy cara además de raras debido al color de sus ojos ¿No lo sabías? Bueno sólo espero que no sea como esa bola de pelo que compraste en tercero. ¬-¬" – dijo Ron mirando a la lechuza de lado.

"¡No, no lo sabía! Y te aconsejo que no vuelvas a llamar así a Crookshanks, que no le caigas bien no es mi problema." – dijo Hermione indicando a la lechuza que podía ir a descansar.

"Si ya… ¿De quien era la carta?" – preguntó Ron para disfrazar.

"Eso, Ron, no te incumbe." – le respondió Hermione y tanto ella como Ginny salieron del salón para dirigirse cada una a su respectiva clase.

El día transcurrió normal con las habituales peleas Trío vs. Malfoy. Al terminar las clases, Hermione y Ginny habían quedado en juntarse en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes e intentar descubrir el verso del poema que pertenecía al poema original.

Al terminar los deberes se concentraron en el poema.

"A ver, Hermione… ¿Qué pone el poema?" – preguntó Ginny sentándose frente a su amiga.

"**T**e pido que escuches mí corazón.

**T**e pido que escuches mí razón.

**P**erdóname si por algún motivo te hice sufrir.

**T**e pido escúchame me quiero redimir.

**T**e pido que me escuches por favor.

**T**e pido escúchame mí amor." – Leyó Hermione – "Ha resaltado la primera letra de cada verso, pero aun así no entiendo cuál podrá ser." – acrecentó.

"Bueno, al menos ya tenemos una pista. ¿Existe algún verso que no posea rima?" – preguntó Ginny.

"No, todos posen rimas emparejadas." – respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro.

Ginny se fue a sentar junto a Hermione y las dos se quedaron mirando el poema intentando descubrir cuál seria el verso. Al cabo de algún tiempo, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo

"Ginny, ya se cuál puede ser…" – dijo Hermione.

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó Ginny ocultando un bostezo.

"El tercer verso…" – dijo Hermione enseñándole el poema a Ginny – "Fíjate que la primera letra del verso es distinta a la primera letra de los restantes versos. Era tan obvio que no lo vi." – continuó Hermione.

"¡Es verdad! Entonces ¿el verso secreto es _**P**__erdóname si por algún motivo te hice sufrir_?" – preguntó Ginny.

"¡Exacto! - " – respondió Hermione orgullosa de si misma.

Ambas chicas guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca en dirección al salón principal donde en unos minutos daría inicio el banquete.

**Continua****rá…**

**N.A.: **Probablemente os habréis dado cuenta de lo fácil que era descubrir el verso correcto… aun así le tenía que poner un poco de reto ¿no? Que sino donde quedaría la gracia XD

Quería aún añadir que este fic tendrá alrededor de unos 14 o 15 capítulos, aún no estoy segura.

Besazos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Monika Granger


	5. Discutiendo

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Bueno se que no acostumbro a escribir al inicio pero es que tengo que dar la gracias, a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic, pero en especial a una amiga que se ofreció a corregirme los capítulos. A ella, **azaak (Lucy), **gracias por todo…

---------

**Capí****tulo 5: Discutiendo **

Más de una semana había pasado y nuevamente era viernes. Harry ya no aguantaba más el silencio de Hermione, así que decidió buscarla para hablar con ella. Como ya era un poco tarde supuso que ya no estaría en el gran comedor, entonces se dirigió al pasillo que daba al aula de Runas Antiguas, por el camino preguntó a un chico de sexto año de Ravenclaw, que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch, si la había visto.

"¡Hey, Thomas¿Has visto a Hermione por aquí?" – le preguntó Harry al chico de Ravenclaw.

"Si, la acabo de ver. Se dirigía al aula de Runas." – respondió el chico.

"¡Gracias!" – contestó Harry echando a correr en la dirección del aula.

Unos segundos después la vislumbró recostada en la pared junto a la puerta del aula.

"¡Hey, Hermione, necesito Hablar contigo!" – dijo Harry, arfado por la carrera, al llegar a su lado.

"¡Ahora no, Harry! Tengo clase" – dijo Hermione nerviosa y se disponía a entrar cuando Harry la sujeto firmemente del bazo pero sin dañarla, lo que provocó que Hermione mirara su brazo y luego a Harry. Al conectar sus miradas nuevamente una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y sus rodillas flaquearon.

"¡Ahora si, Hermione!" – contestó Harry y la llevó por un pasadizo secreto a un aula vacía en el último piso.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE QUIERES? ME ESTOY PERDIENDO LA CLASE" – le gritó Hermione.

"No me importa… necesito saber por qué no me hablas. Hace una semana que no me diriges la palabra y quiero saber el por qué…" – respondió Harry en tono bajo y ronco.

"¡ESO ES ASUNTO MIO!" – volvió a gritar Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta pero Harry le tiró del brazo con delicadeza y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"¡PERO ME INCUMBE A MÍ!… ¡Y TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE TE HICE PARA QUE NO ME QUIERAS HABLAR!" – Gritó Harry pegando con la mano en la pared lo que hizo que Hermione se encogiera por temor a que pudiera pegarle – "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Perdóname… pero tengo derecho a saberlo…" – dijo Harry con un tono suave, al ver su reacción – "No tienes por que tenerme miedo, yo jamás te pegaría." – Con la mano derecha levanto su barbilla para que le viera los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con extrema suavidad haciéndola temblar, colocando la mano en su cuello la atrajo hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos y conteniendo sus ganas de besarla le depositó un dulce beso en la frente que provocó que Hermione cerrara los ojos.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos estaba agitada, su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y aunque Harry ya no estaba en su interior aún sentía su aliento dándole en el rostro y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

'¡¿Se fue sin esperar la respuesta?!' – pensaba sin poder creérselo mientras salía del aula vacía hacia la biblioteca.

'Me siento débil, todos los huesos de mí cuerpo tiemblan al tenerlo cerca, es como si una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriese todo mi cuerpo, me quedo sin fuerzas y eso me hace sentir vulnerable… y no entiendo porque siento todo esto…' – meditaba Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cuando de pronto Orión se posa sobre su hombro sobresaltándola.

"¡Orión! Me has asustado…" – dijo Hermione a la lechuza y le quitó la carta que esta traía – "Gracias." – le volvió a hablar a la lechuza y después de acariciarla esta se marcho contenta por haber cumplido su encargo. Hermione abrió la carta y la leyó…

---------------

_Querida Hermione_

_Seguro que ya descubriste cuál era el verso del poema que te envié, así que como te prometí aquí está__ el nuevo poema._

_**Y**__ hoy gritaré. _

_**Y**__ hoy te diré._

_**H**__ace tiempo entendí que lo eres todo para mí._

_**Y**__ espero que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti._

_**Y**__ te esperaré._

_**Y**__ nunca me rendiré._

-------------------

"Ahora ya conozco la estructura del poema, así que el verso es…" – susurró Hermione para sí misma mirando el poema – "_**H**__ace tiempo entendí que lo eres todo para mí_" – leyó Hermione sonriendo.

--------

Harry estaba sentado junto al lago cuando llegó Ron corriendo.

"¡Hey, Harry!" – Gritó Ron corriendo hacia Harry – "¿Por qué faltaste a adivinación?" – le preguntó Ron a Harry al llegar junto a él.

"Necesitaba hablar con Hermione y que…" – comenzó a explicar Harry.

"¡¿Hiciste que Hermione se perdiese Runas¿Tú eres suicida o qué? Debe de estar enfadadísima contigo…" – le interrumpió Ron boquiabierto.

"Como decía, necesitaba hablar con Hermione y que me dijera porque hace una semana que no me dirige la palabra. No es normal… al principio creí que era por no haberle dicho quién era la chica que me gustaba, pero ahora ya no se que pensar…" – continuó Harry ignorando el comentario de Ron.

"¿Pero tenías que hacer que se perdiese Runas Antiguas?... Ahora mismo debe de estar que echa humo…" – insistió Ron.

"No creo que esté echando humo después de que casi la haya besado, además cuando la dejé casi no se le sostenían las piernas…" – comentó Harry como si nada.

"¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?" – gritó Ron que casi se cae de la piedra donde se había sentado.

"Que casi la beso… Es que me alteré y la acorralé contra la pared, al ver que se encogió de miedo volví a la realidad y cuando le levanté la barbilla para que me mirara casi no me contengo, así que para disfrazar le bese la frente y me marché." – le explicó Harry.

"¿Y ella se quedó como de gelatina?…- " – comentó Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

"Se puede decir que si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando. Ella se quedo así porque la asuste…" – contestó Harry.

"¡Bueno, si tu lo dices, allá tú! Pero yo no me lo creo… ahora te pregunto ¿ya le enviaste el nuevo poema?" – preguntó Ron cambiando el asunto.

"Si, ya debe de haberlo recibido." – respondió Harry.

"¿Y aún no me vas a decir como sabrá que eres tú quien le envió los poema?" – preguntó Ron.

"Pues… ¡Va a ser que no!" – dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia el castillo.

"¡No es justo!" – protestó Ron y siguió a Harry hacia el castillo para asistir al resto de las clases.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.¿**Y que tal estuvo este capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado… lo de qué los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ya lo sabéis… no hará falta que os lo recuerde ¿Verdad?

Besazos Monika Granger


	6. Enfrentando a Malfoy

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.:** Una vez más agradezco a **azaak, **quien me ayuda corrigiéndome los cápítulos. ¡Besazos para ti, wapa! Y muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviasteis todos vosotros, así hasta da gusto escribir xD Besazos para todos los que leéis mi fic

**Capí****tulo 6: Enfrentando a Malfoy **

Más una semana se pasó y Hermione ya le había contado a Ginny lo que había sucedido en el aula vacía del último piso y lo del nuevo poema. Ginny no le había dicho nada sobre lo del aula, apenas le había comentado sobre el poema.

Eran las seis de la tarde del viernes y Hermione salía de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación cuando se topó con Draco Malfoy y su pandilla.

"Fijaros chicos, la _rata de biblioteca_ se ha atrevido a salir de su escondite." – dijo Malfoy, con su característica sonrisa de superioridad, lo que provocó que sus compañeros rieran de su comentario.

Hermione que tenía la cabeza baja, lo miró sin ganas.

"Hoy no estoy de humor para tus insultos, Malfoy. ¡Así que…DE-SA-PA-RE-CE!" – le dijo Hermione y dándole la espalda, se disponía a marcharse cuando Crabbe y Goyle le dieron la vuelta y la sujetaron, eso la asustó mucho, cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Malfoy.

"¡A MI NO ME DAS LA ESPALDA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!" – le gritó Malfoy a Hermione, este la apuntó con su varita y…

-------------

Harry estaba en su habitación terminando de escribirle la nueva carta a Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran casi las seis.

"¡Dios, como vuela el tiempo!" – exclamó bajando de su cama a toda pisa, puso los hechizos en la carta, para que ella no reconociera la letra y para que no lo pudiera localizar, la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y salió rumbo a la lechuzeria en busca de Orión.

Iba con paso acelerado por los pasillos, pero antes de poder llegar a la salida escuchó unas voces y diminuyó su marcha para descubrir a quien le pertenecían.

Se acercó al pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca para ver de quien se trataba, al asomarse a la esquina pudo ver a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que se dirigían a la biblioteca.

"¿Por qué vamos a la biblioteca, Malfoy?" – le preguntó Goyle.

"Porque me da la gana, además así podré fastidiar a la sangre sucia que seguro se encuentra ahí." – respondió Malfoy ásperamente, lo que provocó que Harry apretara los puños.

Harry ya se disponía a salir de su escondite y darle a Malfoy su merecido cuando vio que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y que alguien salía, entonces se volvió a esconder. Al volver a mirar a quien había salido de la biblioteca, se percató de que Hermione salía con la cabeza baja como si estuviera deprimida por algo.

"_Fijaros chicos, la rata de biblioteca se ha __atrevido a salir de su escondite."_ – escuchó Harry decir a Malfoy y a Crabbe y Goyle riéndose.

Harry pudo ver como Hermione miraba a Malfoy sin ganas, lo que le confirmó que estaba deprimida.

"_Hoy no estoy de humor par__a tus insultos, Malfoy. ¡Así que…DE-SA-PA-RE-CE!"_ – escuchó Harry que respondía Hermione.

'_Será mejor qu__e no me meta si no es necesario, no quiero arruinar más las cosas con ella.'_ – pensó Harry viendo como Hermione le daba la espalda a Malfoy, cuando después de un gesto de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle la sujetaron dándole la vuelta asustándola, entonces escuchó que Malfoy gritaba.

"_¡A MI NO ME DAS LA ESPALDA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!"_ – escuchó que gritaba Malfoy a Hermione, este la apuntó con su varita y cuando estaba a punto de proferir un hechizo Harry salió de su escondite con la varita en mano y apuntando a Malfoy.

"¡EXPELLIARMUS!" – gritó Harry con tanta rabia que provocó que Malfoy saliera disparado contra Goyle quedando inconsciente, por la sorpresa Crabbe y Goyle liberaron a Hermione que salió corriendo hacia Harry quien la abrazó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre – "¡SALID DE AQUÍ Y LLEVAOS CON VOSOTROS A ESE DESGRACIADO Y DECIRLE CUANDO DESPIERTE QUE SI SE VUELVE A ACERCAR A HERMIONE NO SERÁ A LA ENFERMERÍA A DONDE VAYA A PARAR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!" – gritó Harry y tanto Crabbe como Goyle desaparecieron, como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección a la enfermería cargando a Malfoy.

Harry guardó su varita y miró a Hermione que estaba acurrucada en él llorando. A Harry se le encogió el corazón al verla llorar y abrazándola con el otro brazo, la abrigó aún más contra su cuerpo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, transmitiéndole así todo su amor.

"Shhhh… tranquila… ya pasó todo… estoy aquí contigo… no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño… pero por favor deja de llorar… me parte el corazón verte así, no lo soporto." – susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la iba meciendo para calmarla.

Milagrosamente nadie apareció por el pasillo, aún después de lo ocurrido. Cuando el llanto de Hermione cesó hasta convertirse en simples sollozos, Harry volvió a susurrar en su oído.

"Ven, demos un paseo hasta el lago, te sentará bien." – le dijo Harry con una voz muy dulce y sin esperar respuesta la guió en dirección a los terrenos.

En la entrada de los terrenos se topó con Ginny quien venía entrando.

"¡Harry, Hermione¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó Ginny al ver como se encontraba Hermione.

"Ahora no, Ginny, más tarde Hermione te lo contará. Necesito que entregues esto…" – dijo Harry entregándole la carta, Ginny la miró y sonrió. Como Hermione no despegaba el rostro del hombro de Harry no vio ni la carta ni la sonrisa de Ginny.

"De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy…"- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la lechucería.

"Gracias." – agradeció Harry antes de que se fuera.

Mientras Ginny se dirigía a la lechuzería Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, un enorme y maravilloso árbol, que se encuentra junto al lago, donde se sentaron aún abrazados. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Hermione se calmó un poco.

"Gracias Harry…" – dijo Hermione con la voz un poco apagada pues estar abrazada a Harry le estaba provocando sueño – "Si no fuera por ti, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me podría haber hecho…"

"Shhh… no pienses más en ello, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado y no permitiré que ese desgraciado se vuelva a acercar a ti… nunca más." – Respondió Harry con voz ronca y acariciándole el cabello para calmarla.

"¿Lo prometes?" – preguntó Hermione, casi dormida, en un susurro.

"Lo prometo, siempre estaré aquí…" – respondió Harry en el mismo tono que ella y depositándole un suave y a la vez tierno beso sobre la cabeza, sintió como ella se dormía.

Harry, al verla dormida la cubrió un poco con su capa para que no sintiera frío. Y así se quedó, recostado bajo el árbol con Hermione abrazada a él. Eran casi la siete cuando llegó Orión con la carta para Hermione. Harry la despertó con cuidado para que no se asustara…

"¿Herms?…" – dijo Harry bajito para que no se asustara y pasando su mano suavemente por su rostro pensó _'Ahora si creo en ángeles…y estoy seguro que los de allá arriba están llorando… están llorando por saber que, de todos ellos, el más hermoso ha bajado a la tierra y se encuentra en este momento dormido entre mis brazos.' _–"despierta, Orión te ha traído una carta." – continuó Harry sonriendo.

"Humm… ¿Harry?" – dijo Hermione despertando y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¡Si soy yo¿Estás mejor?" – preguntó Harry aún sonriendo.

"Si, mucho mejor…" – respondió Hermione sonriendo también, pero aún abrazada a él

"Mira, Orión te ha traído una carta" – dijo Harry señalando a la lechuza que se encontraba al lado de Hermione sobre una roca.

"¿Si, a ver?" – dijo Hermione soltándose un poco de Harry y llamando a la lechuza para quitarle la carta.

------------------

_Querida Hermione_

_**¡**__Aquí estoy de nuevo¿Ya descubriste cuál era el verso del poema que te envié¡Seguro que si! Entonces te hago entrega del nuevo poema._

_**H**__oy se ríen de ti. _

_**O**__jalá lo pudiera impedir._

_**H**__oy estaré aquí._

_**H**__oy te haré sonreír._

_**H**__oy tus ojos brillarán._

_**H**__oy tus lágrimas no caerán._

_------------------_

"¿De quién es la carta?" – preguntó Harry fingiendo curiosidad.

"Hã… ¡Pues no lo se!" – dijo Hermione nerviosa.

"¿No lo sabes?" – volvió a preguntar Harry para disfrazar.

"¡Pues no! No tiene remitente." – respondió Hermione.

"¿Y puedo verla?" – preguntó Harry intentando ver la carta.

"¡No!" – contestó Hermione ocultando la carta.

"¡Porfa, Hermi!" – pidió Harry haciendo pucheros, a los que Hermione no pudo resistirse.

"Vale, puedes verla. ¡Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie y menos a Ron, sabes como tiene la boca de grande! – dijo Hermione derrotada por los pucheros de Harry.

"¡Lo prometo!" – Contestó Harry haciendo una cruz con la mano derecha sobre su corazón y levantando después la mano en claro signo de promesa, entonces Hermione le entregó la carta y Harry la leyó – "Oye el poema es muy bonito. ¿Pero por qué este verso es distinto a los demás?" – preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Verás lo que pasa es que…" – dijo Hermione y le contó todo sobre los poemas.

"Entonces, el verso oculto es _'__**O**__jalá lo pudiera impedir'_ ¿Verdad?" – preguntó Harry.

"¡Si!" – respondió vagamente Hermione y Harry la miró.

"Ya veo… ¡Estoy seguro de que este chico te quiere mucho, no solo te quiere… me apuesto algo a que este chico esta completamente enamorado de ti! – Comentó Harry entregándole la carta.

"Ya…" – contestó Hermione guardando la carta con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

"¿Qué pasa, no te agrada la idea?" – preguntó Harry con miedo, el cual disfrazo muy bien.

"No es eso, me encanta lo de los poemas, es sólo que… estoy algo confusa…" – dijo Hermione y Harry suspiró aliviado _'¡Le encantan los poemas!' _pensó.

"Shhhh… No hace falta que me lo digas ahora." – La interrumpió Harry sujetándola por el mentón y haciendo que lo encarara – "Puedo esperar…" – concluyó Harry sonriendo. Y depositándole un beso en la frente la abrazo.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A: **Hasta el próximo cápítulo… intentare subirlo lo antes posible

Besazos Monika Granger


	7. Entre Miradas y Sonrisas

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.:** Antes de empezar debo agradecer una vez más a **azaak **(Lucy) por su ayuda con la corrección de este fic y a **Andreaeb182** por el poema que me sugirió (poema No. 15 de 20 Poemas de Amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda) y que decidí introducir en el fic.

**Capí****tulo 7: Entre Miradas y Sonrisas. **

Después de lo sucedido con Malfoy, Harry y Hermione estaban más unidos, aunque su relación no hubiera vuelto a la normalidad aún, al menos Hermione ya no lo evitaba…

En las clases se volvían a sentar juntos, sus pláticas habían vuelto aunque fueran apenas temas triviales.

El martes por la mañana, así como el lunes y en el fin de semana, Harry se despertó temprano, muy temprano y de buen humor, se sentía feliz, Hermione le volvía a hablar y aunque las cosas entre ellos no fueran igual que antes se iban encaminando poco a poco…

Al mirar el reloj pudo comprobar que eran las seis y media de la mañana, entonces se levantó para darse una ducha. Ya se dirigía al cuarto de baño con su ropa en la mano cuando miro a Ron dormir, este estaba boca arriba roncando como siempre, con la boca abierta y la mitad de su cuerpo destapado. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el lado y vio junto a la ventana una pequeña araña y sonrió… sin poder evitar su impulso buscó el despertador de Ron y lo transfiguró en una araña con cerca de 15 centímetros que dejó suspendida sobre Ron y con una sonrisa digna de James Potter se fue a su ducha.

---------

En otra habitación, una castaña se removía en su cama suspirando y con la respiración entrecortada hasta que se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente…

Y mirando su reloj se fijo en que eran las seis y media, aún tenía tiempo, para vengarse de una travesura que sus compañeras le habían hecho, hace algunas semanas, y tomar su ducha tranquila. Se fue hacia la habitación de sus compañeras y al mirar a su alrededor pudo verificar que sus compañeras aún dormían, cada una tirada en su cama, una boca arriba y la otra… bueno se encontraba colgada de su cama con la cabeza casi en el suelo. Hermione no se lo creía ¿Cómo podía dormir en esa posición? y ¿Cómo su compañera no se caía de la cama? Se acercó a su compañera que dormía boca arriba y le pintó unos bigotes de gato y dejó suspenso sobre la misma un espejo para que al despertar se asustara, después se acercó a su otra compañera, la que casi dormía sobre el suelo y le hizo lo mismo, pero a esta no le dejó el espejo… y muy tranquila se fue a su ducha.

---------

Tanto Harry como Hermione terminaron sus duchas, se pusieron sus túnicas y bajaron a la Sala Común, donde llegaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Buenos días, Hermi!" – saludó Harry sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" – lo saludó también Hermione sonriendo, pero un grito procedente de los dormitorios femeninos los hizo mirar hacia arriba, el grito fue seguido por el ruido de alguien al caer, después se escucharon unas risas después otro grito y de nuevo otra caída.

Hermione sonrío su plan había resultado, su compañera gritó al verse en el espejo lo que provocó la caída de la otra, la primera se río y la otra al darse cuenta de que estaba pintada también, gritó asustando a la que estaba en la cama que se cayó al suelo… Y se volvió a oír un grito común por parte de sus dos compañeras…

"¡HERMIONE!" – esto hizo que Hermione pusiera cara de inocente.

"¿Fuiste tú la que provocó este escándalo?" – le preguntó Harry y Hermione sonrío.

"Solo fue una pequeña venganza… por lo que me hicieron hace unas semanas…" – le respondió quitándole importancia y ambos se dirigían hacia el pasaje del retrato cuando se oyó un otro grito, esta vez procedente de los dormitorios masculinos, seguido de una exclamación.

"¡HARRY!" – Gritó Ron – "¡Maldita sea, cuando te coja te vas a enterar!" – continuó Ron protestando.

"Parece que no fui la única en provocar un escándalo" – dijo Hermione riendo.

"Sí, bueno… es que no pude evitarlo y le coloqué a Ron, suspendido sobre la cabeza, su despertador transfigurado en una araña… mejor bajemos antes de que baje él…" – dijo Harry desordenando aún más su pelo.

"Sí mejor bajemos… antes que lo hagan también aquellas locas que tengo por compañeras…" – respondió Hermione aún riendo junto con Harry.

Los dos juntos llegaron al Gran Salón donde se sentaron y empezaron a comer, al rato llego Ron corriendo.

"¡HARRY!" – gritó Ron.

"Ahora vengo…" – le susurró Harry a Hermione e inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a correr huyendo de Ron.

"¡Te vas a enterar, cuando te coja!" – gritaba Ron mientras lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? Solo fue una broma…" – le dijo Harry parándose detrás de Hermione y respirando entrecortadamente junto a su cuello, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese aunque Harry no se haya dado cuenta.

"¿Con que una broma?... Vale y si yo dijese a todo el colegio que Harry Potter tiene una vena artística…" – le respondió Ron con una sonrisa, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"No serías capaz…" – dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos lo que hizo sonreír a Ron.

"¿De que estás hablando Ron?" – preguntó Hermione que había estado observando a los dos chicos.

"De nada… Se le deben haber cruzado los cables, por el susto…¬.¬" – respondió Harry estrechando los ojos hacia Ron.

La respuesta de Harry dejó a Hermione con la mosca tras la oreja, pero lo dejo pasar. Al terminar el desayuno se fueron hacia las mazmorras para la clase de pociones, durante la clase Hermione se volvió a sentar junto a Harry, este no podía dejar de observala trabajar en la poción que preparaban.

A lo largo de las dos horas que duró la clase, ambos se echaban miradas constantes y sonreían. Gracias a Merlín no hubo incidentes y el profesor Slougron no mando deberes. La mañana pasó tranquila con miradas y sonrisas por parte de Harry y Hermione mientras que Ron sujetaba la vela. Cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor Harry se detuvo y les pidió que siguieran que él ya los alcanzaría, mientras Hermione y Ron se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Harry se fue corriendo hacia la lechucearía en busca de Orión.

---------

'_Harry a estado un poco raro… ¿S__erá por la chica que le gusta? Y Ron, él sabe de algo o no haría el comentario que hizo esta mañana… ¿Por qué Harry no me dice quien le gusta? Aunque pensándolo bien… mejor no decírmelo o sino me la cargo… ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?' pensaba Hermione sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor. _

"¿Hermione me estas escuchando?" – preguntó Harry ya sentado a su lado.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Harry, cuando has vuelto?!" – preguntó Hermione sorprendida al verlo a su lado.

"Hace casi 5 minutos que estoy aquí. Yo te preguntaba que si ya recibiste otra carta de tu admirador" – le dijo Harry en el momento en que Orión entraba en el Gran Comedor – "Bueno, no importa… Ahí llega mi respuesta…" – acrecentó Harry al ver a la lechuza posarse frente a Hermione que se apresó en cogerla para leerla.

-------

_Mi dulce Hermione_

_¿Como estas? Espero que no me odies por no decirte quien soy pero estoy seguro de que dentro de poco lo descubrirás… Se que acostumbro a enviarte las carta más para el anochecer pero es que no pude esperar hasta tan tarde disfruto mucho escribiendo estos poemas para ti y como ya lo había terminado quería que lo tuvieras cuanto antes, entonces no te entretengo más y te dejo con el poema…_

_**C**__uando me sonríes mí día gana color._

_**C**__uando me regañas veo en ti preocupación. _

_**C**__uando estas herida siento tu dolor._

_**C**__uando pensé que morías se me paró el corazón._

_**A**__hora más que nunca se que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_**C**__uanto tiempo más podré aguantar así. _

_---------_

Hermione sonrió, ante los ojos de Harry, por la carta. _'Bueno… el verso es…__** A**__hora más que nunca se que no puedo vivir sin ti.' _pensaba Hermione observando el poema. Harry también sonrió porque sus poemas siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Al terminar el almuerzo el profesor Dumbledore (n.a.: que no había muerto, porque yo lo digo… xD) se levantó y todo el salón se calló.

"Queridos alumnos, he estado pensando en algo innovador que marque este año y yo, junto con todos los profesores, he decidido hacer un concurso de talentos donde quien lo deseé puede participar. Solo tienen que dirigirse a la jefa de su casa y darle su nombre, además de decir que van a hacer. El concurso será el 14 de Febrero, los profesores serán los jueces y el ganador podrá pedir lo que quiera, claro esta que habrá un limite para eso. Bueno como no tengo nada más que añadir, solo os digo… ¡hasta la cena! " – terminó Dumbledore y todos se encaminaron para salir del comedor.

La tarde pasó volando, en especial para Harry que sólo pensaba en que mañana hablaría con McGonagall por lo de la inscripción para el concurso…

---------

Después de la cena Harry había ido a dar un paseo por los terrenos y al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Hermione profundamente dormida y recostada sobre el sofá con un libro sobre su pecho. Harry sonrió y se acercó agachándose junto a ella y teniendo el cuidado de no despertarla le acarició el rostro quitándole un mechón que caía sobre su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja y contorneando sus labios con su pulgar recitó un poema que había leído en algún sito que no recordaba pero que le pareció adecuado.

"_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, _

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. _

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado _

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca. _

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma _

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. _

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, _

_y te pareces a la palabra melancolía; _

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante. _

_Y está__s como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. _

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza: _

_déjame__ que me calle con el silencio tuyo. _

_Déjame que te hable tambié__n con tu silencio _

_claro como una lá__mpara, simple como un anillo. _

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. _

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo. _

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente. _

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. _

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa basta. _

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._"

Pronunció Harry en un susurro y Hermione empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio a Harry.

"Hola princesa… ¿No deberías dormir aquí abajo, mañana te dolerá la espalda?" – dijo Harry sonriendo.

"¿Qué hora es?" – preguntó Hermione levantándose.

"Son las once y media, será mejor que subamos a dormir…" – respondió Harry ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Y dándose las buenas noches ambos subieron a sus habitaciones…

**Continuará... **

**N.A.: **Hola a todos una vez más, espero que os guste este capítulo porque a mi… no es que no me haya gustado pero pienso que podría estar mejor ¿vosotros que decís? Agradezco a todos los que me dejasteis reviews, eso es importante para mí porque me anima a escribir y a intentar mejorar.


	8. Enfermo

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.:** Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me alegra mucho que os guste tanto mi fic. Una vez más, gracias a **azaak (Lucy)** por corregirme los capítulos ¡No se que haría yo sin ti, wapa! Por un despiste mío tuve que alterar una cosita en el cap. 7 referente a lo anteriormente dicho en el cap. 4 y consecuentemente tuve que alterar también una cosita en este cap. Ahora a leer… xD

**Capí****tulo 8: Enfermo **

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, Harry se despertó estornudando, después de ponerse las gafas se fijó en que no se había puesto la camiseta del pijama, ya que hacia calor cuando se acostó y al mirar hacia la ventana se acordó de que se no había cerrado la ventana, por donde entraba no solo un viento gélido como la nieve que caía con intensidad en ese momento.

Al acercarse a la ventana, Harry, pudo observar como los terrenos estaban totalmente cubiertos por la nieve que no paraba de caer…

"¿Cómo es posible que esté nevando si ayer hacia un calor insoportable?" – susurró Harry admirando el paisaje. Después de cerrar la ventana, al girarse, se encontró con todos sus compañeros completamente abrigados bajo las cubiertas de sus camas y sonriendo se fue a duchar.

Al salir de la ducha, Harry se puso unos pantalones negros, muy parecidos con los del uniforme, vistió un sueter de color esmeralda y sobre este un jersey blanco dejando su pelo mojado y completamente desordenado. Al mirar su reloj, este marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana, aprovechando la hora y que todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall esperando encontrarla ahí.

----------

Hermione sentía mucho frío aún estando bajo las cubiertas de su cama, que por cierto eran muy calentitas, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue su despertador que marcaba las siete en punto, miró la ventana y vio que esta estaba cubierta de nieve, sin muchas ganas se levantó y miró por la venta observando como caía la nieve en los campos ahora blancos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su gato acurrucado a los pies de su cama completamente dormido, por un momento abrió los ojos, bostezo y volvió a dormir. Negando con la cabeza, por el comportamiento de su gato, pero sonriendo se fue a dar una ducha bien calentita.

Cuando salió de la ducha su gato seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, así que lo ignoró. Se puso unos vaqueros que enmarcaban perfectamente sus formas y vistió un sueter blanco y sobre este un jersey color rosa. Bajo a la sala común donde se encontraba Ron comiéndose una tostada.

"¡Buenos días, Ron!" – Lo saludó al verlo – "que milagro que estés despierto a las… siete y media de la mañana. Y siendo sábado…" – acrecentó Hermione sonriendo después de mirar su reloj.

"Tenía hambre…" – le respondió Ron desde el sofá donde se encontraba.

"Para variar…" – susurró Hermione

"¿Qué has dicho?" – preguntó Ron que no la había entendido

"¿Dónde esta Harry?" – preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema y se sentó en una poltrona junto a Ron

"Pues… no lo se. Cuando me levanté ya no estaba…" – respondió Ron terminando de comerse la última tostada.

"Bueno, entonces sube y vístete para que bajemos al comedor, probablemente ya este ahí" – dijo Hermione y pasada media hora Ron bajaba ya duchado y perfectamente vestido con unos pantalones de color marrón, un sueter de color crema y sobre este el típico jersey hecho por la señora Weasley.

----------

Harry acababa de llegar al despacho de McGonagall y tocando a la puerta aguardó a que esta le abriera…

"Señor Potter ¿qué hace usted aquí tan temprano?" – preguntó McGonagall al abrir la puerta.

"Necesito hablar con usted, profesora." – dijo Harry y McGonagall se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, después de sentarse los dos McGonagall habló primero

"Bueno señor Potter ¿De qué quería hablarme?" – le preguntó McGonagall

"Es sobre lo del concurso de talentos…" – respondió Harry y McGonagall se sorprendió pues ella no creía que Harry quisiera participar ya que nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención.

"¿Quiere participar?" – preguntó la profesora

"Pues… Si, quisiera participar, pero le pido que no se lo comente a nadie quiero que sea sorpresa…" – respondió Harry

"¡Y que sorpresa!" – dijo McGonagall sonriendo al mismo tiempo que anotaba el nombre de Harry en un pergamino que se encontraba sobre su mesa – "Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer en el concurso?" – le preguntó McGonagall mirándolo.

"Una declaración…" – dijo Harry sonriendo y McGonagall casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

"¿Una declaración?" – preguntó McGonagall para certificarse de que había oído bien

"¡Exacto!" – confirmó Harry

"¿Pero de qué?" – insistió McGonagall atónita ante el comportamiento de Harry

"Eso profesora, será sorpresa…" – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios – "Solo le puedo decir que los dejaré a todos de piedra…" – acrecentó Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

----------

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione se detuvo en la entrada y se fijó en que Harry no estaba en el comedor, por otro lado, Ron, ya se había sentado y estaba comiendo de nuevo. Y Hermione sólo pudo negar con la cabeza _'¿Cómo puede estar comiendo, después de todo lo que se tragó en la sala común? _Pensaba Hermione mirando a Ron.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry?" - se preguntó Hermione

"Justo detrás de ti…" – le susurró Harry al oído, Hermione se estremeció y al darse la vuelta choca contra Harry y casi se cae para tras pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Harry, este la coge por la cintura y la acerca más a él.

"Ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes." – volvió a susurrar Harry y Hermione pensó que se desmayaría en ese instante sus piernas estaban durmientes, casi no las sentía.

"Lo siento Harry, me asustaste." – respondió Hermione separándose de él con un poco de dificultad.

"No hay problema, para eso estoy aquí… para cogerte siempre que lo necesites…" – dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Será… mejor que nos bese…sentemos…" – dijo Hermione desviando su mirada de la de Harry.

"Si, será mejor… me muero de hambre…" – comentó Harry y se fue a sentar frente a Ron mientras que Hermione se quedó donde estaba mirando su trasero mientras se mordía el labio inferior y pensando _'No puede ser… yo no iba a decir besarnos ¿verdad? o ¿Si?... pero que trasero… por Merlín ¿pero en que estoy pensando?' _y saliendo de su estado de trance se fue a sentar junto a Harry.

En el transcurso de la semana siguiente las cosas continuaron igual que siempre, el jueves después de clase Harry se fue al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, aunque nevaba mucho y se encontrara un poco débil eso no lo hizo desistir. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Harry, entra al Gran Comedor donde aún quedaban estudiantes terminando su cena, dos de ellos eran Ron y Hermione aunque solo Ron comía.

"Por Merlín, Harry ¿Dónde has estado? Estas todo mojado…" – dijo Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

"He estado entrenando…" – respondió Harry para después estornudar

"Es mejor que vayas a la enfermaría no tienes buena cara... venga, yo te acompaño." – dijo Hermione levantándose

"No es necesario, Hermione. En serio estoy bien, solo necesito una ducha caliente y descansar, verás como mañana estoy mejor…" – insistió Harry ya que lo último que quería era ir a la enfermería, con lo de los seis años anteriores ya le bastaba.

"¿Estás seguro?" – volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras Ron no paraba de comer

"Si, estoy seguro." – dijo Harry

"Vale, pero si mañana veo que no estas mejor te llevaré aunque sea a rastras. ¿Me has entendido?" – preguntó Hermione

"Si señorita…" – dijo Harry sonriendo aunque en su mirada se notara que estaba realmente agotado. Cuando finalmente Ron terminó de comer los tres se dirigieron a su Sala Común, excepto Harry que se fue a duchar para después acostarse en su cama quedando inmediatamente dormido.

----------

A la mañana siguiente, viernes, Harry casi no se podía mover, todos sus músculos le dolían, le costaba abrir los ojos, le dolía la garganta y no paraba de estornudar. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y bajo a la Sala Común donde ya lo estaban esperando Ron y Hermione.

Al verlo, Hermione se quedó muy preocupada, lo veía muy mal ya que ni conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, no paraba de estornudar y temblaba mucho.

"Buenos días…" – dijo con voz ronca

"Parece que hoy no he sido yo el último en levantarme. Hermano, si te tardas más me harías perder el desayuno." – dijo Ron bromeando.

"No seas idiota, Ron. ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien? ¬.¬" – le dijo Hermione mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

"No te preocupes, Hermi ¡Estoy bien!" – respondió Harry en el instante en que se desmayaba, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo porque Hermione, aunque con dificultad, lo amparó y con ayuda de Ron lo llevó hasta el sofá.

"Ron, tu baja a desayunar y vete a clases, mientras yo lo llevaré a la enfermería." – dijo Hermione

"No es justo ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir a clases y tu no? – preguntó Ron mientras Hermione le tomaba la temperatura a Harry con la mano.

"Por Merlín, está ardiendo de fiebre…" – susurró y después encaró a Ron y le contestó – "Porque tu lo necesitas y yo no, así que vete y dile a la profesora McGonagall lo que a pasado… Y no voy a discutir más contigo, Harry no esta bien y lo tengo que llevar de inmediato a la enfermería, así que vete…" – acrecentó al ver como volvía a abrir la boca.

Poco después llegó a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo observó y le dio las pociones necesarias para que se curara.

"Madame Pomfrey, ¿qué es lo que tenia Harry?" – preguntó Hermione muy preocupada.

"Había cogido un resfriado, por poco no le causa una pulmonía…pero tranquilícese, ya esta bien, despertara dentro de unas horas." – respondió Madame Pomfrey al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Hermione.

"¿Y me puedo quedar con él?" – preguntó Hermione mirando hacia la cama donde estaba Harry.

"Claro, señorita Granger, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera…" – respondió la enfermera y Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y cogiéndole la mano la empezó a acariciar inconscientemente, hasta que se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre su brazo.

Unas horas después, cerca de la hora de almuerzo, llego Ginny a visitarlo y se encontró a Hermione dormida sobre su brazo y a Harry contemplándola con una sonrisa.

"Hola Harry ¿Qué tal estás?" – preguntó Ginny acercándose a la cama.

"Mucho mejor, gracias…" – respondió Harry.

"¿Y qué hace Hermione aquí?" – preguntó Ginny en voz baja para no despertar a Hermione.

"Según Madame Pomfrey, ella me trajo después de haberme desmayado y quiso quedarse conmigo." – respondió Harry.

"¿Y que es eso que tienes en la mano?" – preguntó al ver un sobre en sus manos.

"Shhhh… Baja la voz, no quiero que se despierte y nos oiga… Esto es la carta que le escribí, hoy se la pienso dar personalmente." – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" – dijo Ginny incrédula

"Tranquila, Ginny, solo tengo que decirle que Orión la trajo y que para no despertarla la he cogido yo." – explicó Harry y Ginny suspiró de alivio.

Ya pasaba de las dos de la tarde cuando Hermione empezó a despertarse y al hacerlo vio a Harry que estaba despierto y acostado de lado acariciándole la cabeza.

"Hola Bella Durmiente…" – dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido

"¡Harry, estás bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti." – dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente contra si misma.

"Bueno, si me das abrazos de estos cada vez que me enferme… entonces tendré que enfermarme más a menudo." – dijo Harry sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo.

"¡No digas eso ni en broma!" – le regañó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

"¡Ha! Me acabo de acordar, Orión te trajo esto pero como no quería que te despertaras se la quite yo." – dijo Harry entregándole al carta – "Oye, después de que la leas podríamos almorzar, es que aun no he comido y seguro que tu tampoco." – acrecentó Harry

"Si, la verdad es que me muero de hambre." – respondió Hermione abriendo la carta.

------

_Hola mi __Ángel_

_¿Cómo te va con los poemas, has conseguido encontrarlos? Estoy seguro que si, eres muy buena con los enigmas… Quería decirte que te __**AMO**__ y que espero me entiendas cuando descubras mi identidad, se que podría hacerlo directamente pero esta me pareció una idea mucho más original y romántica… así que aquí te dejo el poema…_

_**S**__ólo estar contigo me hace feliz._

_**T**__odo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír._

_**S**__ólo estar contigo me da alegría._

_**S**__ólo yo y tu compañía. _

_**S**__ólo tú me sabes cuidar. _

_**S**__ólo por ti me pude enamorar._

_------_

Hermione se quedo mirando la carta y pensando _'¿Cómo es que sabe tanto sobre mi? La forma en que me trata es tan tierna, es como si el que me escribe fuera…' _pensaba Hermione pero volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de Harry

"¿Te ocurre algo?" – preguntó Harry sujetándola por los hombros y Hermione se le quedo mirando fijamente, como analizándolo, hasta que sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Harry estoy bien, solo pensaba en el poema." – respondió lo mas natural que pudo.

"Bueno ¿Y cuál es el verso esta vez?" – preguntó Harry muy interesado.

"**T**odo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír." – respondió Hermione mirando la carta.

"¡Anda, igual que yo!" – dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione lo volvió a mirar fijamente – "Ahora, será mejor que comamos mi estomago no puede esperar más…" – acrecentó sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír.

**Continuará…**

**N.A.: **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Es un poco más largo que el último pero creo que quedo un poco mejor… xD Bueno espero vuestros reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo…

Mañana (18 de Julio) me voy de vacaciones, así que tardare un poco más en actualizar ya que me voy para Lisboa, para la casa de una tía y no tendré Internet pero cuando termine el próximo cápítulo lo intentare subir desde la el ordenador de una amiga…

Besazos para todos y hasta pronto…

Monika Granger


	9. Una Descubierta…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.:** Aquí estoy de nuevo…xD Gracias a azaak (Lucy) por su ayuda con la corrección ortográfica de mi fic, sin ella estaría perdida… Agradezco también a todos los que me dejáis reviews, no sabéis cuanto me alegra que mi historia sea de su agrado… Besazos para todos y a leer…

**Capí****tulo 9: Una Descubierta… **

Había pasado ya una semana, volvía a ser viernes y Hermione no paraba de pensar en el comportamiento de Harry en la enfermería.

_"Todo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír." – respondió Hermione mirando la carta._

"_¡Anda, igual que yo!" – dijo Harry sonriendo… A _Hermione este recuerdo no se le borraba de la memoria._ 'Algo ha cambiado en Harry, anda muy cariñoso y ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de – igual que yo?' _Pensaba Hermione mientras bajaba a la sala común _'Tengo que hablar con él, siento que me está ocultando algo…_' pensaba en ese momento cuando vio a Harry sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea y con un semblante ausente. Sigilosamente, Hermione, se fue acercando por detrás.

Por su parte Harry se encontraba en su propio mundo '_¿Qué le voy a regalar a Hermione por navidad? Noche Buena es dentro de poco más de dos semanas, debo pensar en algo…Algo que le demuestre cuanto la quiero y valoro, que le demuestre que siempre voy a estar aquí para ella…ya se que le voy a regalar…' _pensaba Harry sonriendo cuando fue devuelto a la realidad por unas manos que le cubrían los ojos.

"Buenos días Hermi…" – saludo destapándose los ojos lentamente y sin perder la sonrisa.

"No es justo…" – protestó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo – "¿Cómo sabias que era yo?" – preguntó sentándose a su lado y mirándolo.

"Por tu fragancia y porque te conozco desde hace siete años, conozco tu toque." – respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Cómo es que…? Un momento, yo no me he puesto ninguna fragancia." – dijo Hermione encarándolo.

"Me refiero a tu fragancia natural, Hermione…" – dijo Harry al levantarse – "Hueles a frutos silvestres…" – acrecentó Harry extendiéndole la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá. Ya en pie Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry mientras este cogía sus mochilas.

"Ese es el olor de mi crema corporal y de mi champú…" – susurró Hermione pero aún así Harry la oyó.

"Si, lo se…" – contestó – "¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó Harry

"Si, pero yo llevo mi mochila." – dijo Hermione acercándose a él

"No, déjalo ya la llevo yo… además no te hace bien cargar este peso." – le dijo Harry con ambas mochilas al hombro.

"Ni a ti…" – acrecentó Hermione intentando coger su mochila y quedando tan cerca de Harry que tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en su pecho para no desequilibrarse. Esta proximidad provocó que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos, su corazón acelerando a cada segundo y sintiendo también el acelerar del corazón de Harry, lo que la dejó más nerviosa.

"Ya, pero yo tengo más fuerza que tu…" – dijo Harry hipnotizado por sus ojos y colocando una mano sobre la de Hermione.

"Gracias…" – le dijo Hermione quebrando el contacto visual y alejándose de Harry.

"No hay de qué ¿Bajamos?" – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¿Y Ron?" – preguntó Hermione haciendo que Harry se detuviera.

"Ron ya bajo hace un rato, quería estar un rato con Luna antes de clase, yo preferí quedarme esperándote." – respondió Harry pasando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Gracias… Quien podría adivinar que después de hacerse novio de Luna, Ron cambiase tanto como para dejar la comida para segundo plano…" – comentó Hermione – "Bueno, conmigo sigue igual de fastidioso pero si no fuera así no seria Ron ¿Verdad?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo aunque me fastidien vuestras discusiones…" – respondió Harry sonriendo de camino al Gran Comedor. Por el camino se encontraron con el profesor Dumbledore.

"Buenos días, Harry, Hermione." – saludó el profesor.

"Buenos días, profesor." – respondieron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Harry, si me permites me gustaría hablar contigo." – dijo Dumbledore.

"Claro, profesor…" – respondió Harry.

"Te veo en la mesa, Harry. Con su premiso, profesor." – dijo Hermione y alejándose se fue hacia el Gran Comedor dejando a Harry con Dumbledore.

"¿De que quería hablarme, profesor?" – preguntó Harry después de ver como Hermione desaparecía por la esquina al final del pasillo.

"La profesora McGonagall me habló de tu inscripción para el concurso, aunque solo ahora he tenido tiempo para poder hablar contigo, me gustaría saber exactamente que es lo que vas ha hacer en el concurso." – dijo Dumbledore

"Una declaración… de amor." – le dijo Harry bajando la voz. La respuesta de Harry hizo sonreír al director.

"Al fin te decides a contarle a la señorita Granger lo que sientes…" – comentó el director sonriendo.

"¿Cómo sabe usted…? Mejor no pregunto… Y la verdad, profesor, es que ya me estoy declarando…" – dijo Harry sonriendo por la cara de confusión de Dumbledore y le contó todo su plan mientras emprendían camino hacia el comedor.

"Muy ingenioso, Harry, un plan digno del hijo de James Potter…" – comentó el director haciendo sonreír a Harry – "Y no te preocupes, yo guardaré tu secreto…" – dijo al momento en que entraban al comedor. Harry se fue a sentar junto a Hermione y frente a Ron que tragaba a toda velocidad todo lo que podía.

"¿Bueno y que quería Dumbledore?" – preguntó Hermione

"Nada importante… es que anda ocupado con lo del concurso y aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarme como estaba después de haberme enfermado la semana pasada." – Respondió Harry – "¿Me pasas el zumo de Calabaza?" – le pidió Harry para cambiar de tema.

"Claro…" – dijo Hermione y al entregarle sus manos se tocaron y a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón y una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espalda haciéndola estremecer _'¿Qué me esta pasando ¿por qué me siento así cerca de el?... no puede ser que este… ¡No, no puedo… no puedo haberme enamorado de Harry!_' pensaba quedándose quieta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" – le preguntó Harry preocupado trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

"Yo… si… estoy bien…" – respondió Hermione entrecortadamente aún en estado de choque por ser descubierta.

"¿Estás segura? Estas muy pálida. No estarás enferma ¿verdad?" – preguntó Harry aún más preocupado.

"No…" – respondió Hermione vagamente

"Bueno, yo me voy a acompañar a Luna, os veo en clase…" – dijo Ron y se fue dejando solos a Hermione y Harry

"Yo también me tengo que ir… necesito hablar con Ginny, te veo en clase…" – dijo Hermione y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

"Vale…" – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry pero Hermione ya se había ido.

---------

"¡GINNY!" – gritó Hermione cuando la vio al fondo del pasillo, su grito hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera y la mirara.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione?" – le preguntó Ginny.

"Ginny, por favor dime que no es verdad…" – dijo Hermione.

"¿El qué?" – le preguntó Ginny que no había entendido nada.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el lago, hace unas semanas?" – le preguntó Hermione ansiosa

"Si, claro…" – respondió Ginny

"¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que debería ser yo quien descubriese lo que me pasaba, por mi misma?" – insistió Hermione lo que provocó que Ginny abriese mucho los ojos.

"¡Te has dado cuenta!" – dijo Ginny tapándose la boca con las manos y sonriendo – "Aleluya, finalmente has abierto los ojos…" – dijo la pelirroja levantando las manos hacia ariba.

"Si… Dime que hago ahora, Ginny…" – le dijo Hermione desesperada – "No se que hacer…"

"Cálmate, ten paciencia y dale tiempo…" – le dijo la pelirroja y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, entró a clase, dejándola con unas cuantas preguntas en su mente.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilo, Hermione evitaba estar muy cerca de Harry y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero seguía hablando con él aunque no hablase tanto como era normal en ella. A la hora de la cena, unos momentos antes de tener inicio el banquete, Orión entró en el Gran Comedor dejándole una carta a Hermione que la abrió de inmediato.

--------

_¡Hola bella dama!_

_¿Qué tal estáis hoy? Sabes a veces tengo el impulso de correr hacia ti, abrazarte y decirte cuanto te amo. Pero tengo miedo y me callo, porque no se que sientes por mi y se que ahora no me puedes responder pero ten paciencia… ya lo descubrirás… por ahora te dejo un nuevo poema. _

_**T**__oda mi vida sufrí._

_**T**__odo el mundo se reía de mí._

_**R**__enací el día que te conocí._

_**T**__ú lo eres todo para mí._

_**T**__e debo todo lo que soy._

_**T**__odo lo que tengo te lo doy._

--------

Hermione se quedó un momento mirando el poema, después lo guardó y al terminar de cenar se fue para su ronda como prefecta. Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá abrazando sus piernas y mirando el fuego en la chimenea que se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, entonces se sentó junto a él.

"¿En qué piensas?" – le preguntó Hermione poniéndose en la misma posición que Harry

"En todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde que llegue a Hogwarts…" – respondió Harry

"Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, Voldemort esta muerto…" – dijo Hermione

"No pensaba en eso… pensaba en nuestra amistad y en todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocemos… si supieras como me sentí en quinto, cuando pensé que habías muerto… me quede de piedra, pensé que te había perdido para siempre y después en la batalla final… tuve tanto miedo, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, cuando vi a Voldemort apuntándote con la varita y mi única opción era lanzar el hechizo mortal antes que el, no me lo pensé dos veces… antes prefiero ser un asesino que verte morir…" – contó Harry dejando que una lágrima se le escapara y que Harry limpio enseguida. Hermione por su parte lo miraba sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"Nunca me habías contado eso… yo me desmaye cuando te vi y solo recuerdo despertar en San Mungo… Me salvaste la vida…" – dijo Hermione pasándole una mano por su brazo para que la mirara y Harry así lo hizo, Hermione lo abrazo y se quedaron así un rato en silencio – "Gracias…" – susurró Hermione quebrando el silencio y separándose de el le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Pero al llegar junto a las escaleras se detuvo.

"Buenas noches… Harry…" – dijo pausadamente Hermione mirándolo y se volteó para subir las escaleras pero fue detenida por la voz de Harry

"Buenas noches… Hermione…" – respondió Harry en el mismo tono y Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia las escaleras y esta vez si las subió. Mientras Harry se quedó un poco mas en la Sala Común, hasta que el fuego se extinguió…

**Continuará…**

**N.A.:** Unas cuantas aclaraciones, como os habéis dado cuenta (o eso espero xD) ellos están en el su séptimo año, Snape ya no existe, Dumbledore no murió, Ginny nunca salio con Harry y… ¡VOLDEMORT ESTA MUERTO!

Como el fic tendrá unos 15 cap., aún tendréis que esperar unos capítulos más para verlos besarse…

Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntármelo… nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Besazos Monika Granger


	10. Pidiendo Explicaciones…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.:** Hola a todos… aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero es que estoy de vacaciones xD. Bueno debo dar las gracias a azaak (Lucy) por su apoyo y su ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos… Besazos wapa y gracias. No os entretengo más para que podáis leer este nuevo cap. que espero os guste…

**Capí****tulo 10: Pidiendo Explicaciones…**

A la semana siguiente, viernes por la tarde, después de clases, Hermione, se disculpó con sus amigos diciéndoles que tenía de ir a la biblioteca a por una información y se marchó dejando a Harry solo con Ron y Luna.

"¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?" – preguntó Luna mirando el camino por donde se había ido la ojimiel.

"¡Que está loca!" – respondió Ron recibiendo como respuesta una cachetada en la nuca por parte de su amigo, además de una mirada de reproche por parte de su novia.

"No me mires así, Lunita… ¡Lo siento!" – le dijo Ron a su novia bajando la cabeza. Luna como respuesta lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después miró a Harry.

"Harry, ¿Tu sabes qué le pasa a Hermione?" – le preguntó Luna al ojiverde cuando entraban en los terrenos.

"La verdad es que no… Hermione esta un poco rara, creí que ya se le había pasado pero parece que no, ha vuelto a evitarme. Tendré que hablar con Ginny, tal vez ella sepa algo…" – dijo Harry recostándose en el arbol junto al lago.

"Seguro que está sobre la influencia de algún Kelpie…" – dijo Luna pero Harry la interrumpió.

"No lo creo Luna. Lo que le pasa a Hermione tiene que ver conmigo… lo presiento…" – dijo Harry mirando el lago congelado.

"¿Qué es un Kelpie?" – preguntó Ron curioso.

"El Kelpie es un caballo blanco mágico que por las noches se transforma en un joven apuesto, alto, muy rubio y tan pálido que casi parece albino y que seduce a las muchachas dejándolas así en las nubes. Tal vez por eso Hermione esta tan distante…" - dijo Luna

"Vaya, tu descripción parece la de Malfoy…" – dijo Harry triste aún mirando al lago, viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

"Con la diferencia de que el no es un caballo…" – dijo Luna haciendo reír a Harry y Ron.

"Venga, hermano, anímate… ¿Sabes qué es lo que siempre me anima? A parte de Luna claro esta." – preguntó Ron.

"¡La comida!" – exclamó Harry sonriendo.

"Exacto, entonces… ¿Por qué no entramos y comemos algo? Me muero de hambre…" – dijo Ron pasándose la mano por el estomago, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry y Luna que lo siguieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

---------

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto a una de las enormes ventanas que hacían parte del lugar, miraba distraída el paisaje mientras pensaba en Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado. Cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que era su pelirroja amiga, Ginny.

"¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?" – preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja que la miraba sonriendo.

"Hace unos 10 minutos." – respondió la pelirroja aún sonriendo – "Estabas pensando en él ¿verdad?" – preguntó a la ojimiel.

"¿Y qué más puedo hacer?" – preguntó Hermione con un semblante triste.

"¿Qué te parece, dejar de evitarlo?" – sugirió Ginny alzando una ceja.

"Me cuesta estar cerca de él sabiendo que está enamorado de otra…" – dijo Hermione suspirando al volver a mirar de nuevo el paisaje – "Déjame un momento sola, Ginny…" – le pidió a la pelirroja.

"Pero…" – intentó protestar Ginny.

"Por favor, Ginny." – insistió Hermione.

"Vale, te veo en la cena…" – dijo Ginny y se marchó dejándola sola mirando el paisaje.

---------

Ginny iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Harry, Ron y Luna.

"Ginny, necesito hablar contigo." – dijo Harry al verla venir en su dirección.

"Claro, Harry… ¿De qué se trata?" – le preguntó Ginny al llegar junto a el. Ambos dejaron que Ron y Luna se adelantaran para poder hablar más tranquilos…

"¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Hermione?" – le preguntó Harry.

"Sí…" – respondió Ginny.

"¿Y qué le pasa?" – preguntó Harry desesperado.

"Que esta enamorada…" – dijo Ginny con total naturalidad.

"Ah… ¿QUÉ? ¿De quien?" – preguntó Harry gritando cuando asimiló la respuesta de Ginny.

"De ti. Pero que no se entere de que te lo he dicho, sino me matará." – le susurró Ginny sonriendo.

"De… ¿Hermione, esta enamorada de mi?" – le preguntó sorprendido Harry susurrando ya que no la había entendido bien y no quería que nadie se enterase.

"Si." – le respondió Ginny recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte abrazo de parte de Harry que sonreía sin parar.

---------

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor cuando al girar la esquina se encontró a Harry sonriendo y abrazando a Ginny al mismo tiempo que la giraba en el aire, mientras que Ginny le pedía que la bajara.

En ese momento Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido mientras una lágrima solitaria se le resbalaba por el rostro y dándole la espalda se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de Harry la detuvo.

"¡Hermione!" – Gritó Harry soltando a Ginny y caminando en su dirección pero Hermione al oír sus pasos empezó a alejarse sin ni siquiera mirarlo – "¡Espera, Hermione, necesito hablar contigo!" – gritó Harry empezando a correr detrás de Hermione que empezó también a correr para huir de él.

Harry consiguió acorralarla contra una de las paredes de un pasillo vació del séptimo piso. La cogió por los dos brazos y la obligó a mirarlo, pero con delicadeza, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos intentando que sus respiraciones se normalizasen.

"Suéltame, Harry…" – le susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados y aún intentando controlar su respiración.

"¿Por qué me evitas?" – le preguntó Harry en el mismo tono que Hermione subiendo sus manos desde sus brazos hasta su cuello, sosteniendo su rostro y haciéndola estremecerse.

"¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ Y TE VAS CON TU NOVIA?" – le gritó Hermione sin poderse contener.

"¿Qué novia?… Espera… ¿estás celosa?" – le preguntó Harry obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No digas estupideces…" – dijo Hermione y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Harry que le parecieron tan apetecibles que provocó que se mordiera su labio inferior, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Harry que sonrió acercándose más a Hermione.

"A mi no me parece una estupidez…" – dijo Harry hablando cada vez más bajo a medida que se acercaba más y más a los labios de Hermione.

"Harry… por favor… vete…" – le pidió Hermione entrecortadamente con el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Estás segura?" – le susurró Harry casi rozando sus labios a lo que Hermione solo pudo negar con la cabeza lo que hizo sonreír a Harry, estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon una voz que se acercaba por el pasillo lo que hizo que se alejaran pero no se separaran. Harry seguía con las manos en el cuello de Hermione mirando en la dirección de donde procedía la voz mientras ella tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Harry con los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba su aroma _'Huele a menta… tal vez sea del champú que usa…' _pensaba Hermione.

"Creo que se ha alejado, ya no lo oigo…" – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, iba a acercarse de nuevo a Hermione pero ella puso sus manos sobre las de Harry deteniéndolo.

"Me tengo que ir, Harry…" – le dijo Hermione suspirando al mismo tiempo que se separaba de el.

"Pero yo…" – intento decir Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Ahora no, Harry, necesito estar sola, necesito pensar…" – le dijo Hermione dándole la espalda para marcharse.

"Si es por lo de Ginny, ella no es mi novia… solo le estaba dando las gracias por un favor que me hizo… por favor no soporto que no me hables…" – le dijo Harry

"No es por Ginny, Harry… es por mi, necesito estar sola…" – respondió Hermione acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios para después marcharse sin voltear a verlo.

Harry sonrió tocándose el rostro donde Hermione le había besado y salio corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Hermione hacia la lechucería.

---------

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos _'No me puedo creer que Harry casi me haya besado… ¿Qué le pasa? No creo que este jugando conmigo, Harry no es de esos…'_ pensaba Hermione cuando el ruido de algo golpeando la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Orión?" – dijo Hermione abriendo la ventana para que su lechuza pudiera entrar y esta se posó sobre su cama. Hermione caminó hacia ella y le quitó la carta, se sentó sobre su cama junto a su lechuza y empezó a leer la carta.

------

_Hola mi vida…_

_¿Cómo te va? Espero que estés bien… ya falta poco para que sepas quien soy… solo estam__os a 14 de diciembre y el ultimó poema te llegara el día 11 de enero, si no descubres quien soy después de tener todos los poemas tendrás que esperar a febrero, al día de San Valentín… te tengo una sorpresa…_

_Por ahora te dejo otro poema…_

_Besos y hasta pronto…_

_**E**__s todo cuanto pido._

_**T**__enerte siempre cerca de mí._

_**E**__s todo lo que necesito._

_**E**__s estar junto a ti._

_**E**__s poder hacerte feliz._

_**E**__s poder verte sonreír._

------

"Tenerte siempre cerca de mí…" – murmuró Hermione sonriendo cuando escuchó unas batidas en su puerta – "¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione.

"Soy yo Hermione, Ginny… ¿Puedo entrar?" – preguntó Ginny asomándose por la puerta.

"Pasa, pasa…" – dijo Hermione.

"¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?" – le preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione y leyendo la carta.

"Se me quitó el apetito hace rato…" – dijo Hermione suspirando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" – le preguntó Ginny y Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido con Harry, Ginny tenia la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer.

"No me puedo creer que pensases que yo era novia de Harry…" – dijo atónita ante el pensamiento de su amiga.

"Perdona Ginny ¿Pero qué pensarías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar y vieras lo que yo vi?" – preguntó Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

"Tienes razón, probablemente pensaría lo mismo que tu…" – respondió Ginny después de pensar un poco y en ese momento aparece Dobby en la habitación con una bandeja que contenía una taza de chocolate fundido y una taza con fresas.

"¿Dobby, qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó Hermione

"Buenas noches señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby le ha traído algo de comer…" – dijo Dobby entregándole la bandeja a Hermione.

"Yo adoro comer fresas con chocolate… ¿Cómo lo sabias Dobby?" – le preguntó Hermione al recibir la bandeja.

"Fue el señor Harry Potter, señorita, el le pidió a Dobby que le trajera las fresas y el chocolate. A Dobby le costó conseguir las fresas pero Dobby las consiguió y el señor Harry Potter fue muy generoso al darle a Dobby 3 galeones por las molestias, aunque para Dobby no fue ninguna molestia a Dobby le gusta serle útil a Harry Potter y sus amigos…" – respondió Dobby pero fue cortado por Hermione

"Gracias Dobby, te lo agradezco mucho. Ya te puedes ir…" – le dijo Hermione y con una gran reverencia desapareció.

"Harry me sorprende cada vez más… ¿Cómo sabia que me gustan las fresas con chocolate?" – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny mojando una fresas en el chocolate y llevándosela a la boca.

"No tengo la más remota idea, hasta a mi me sorprende…" – le respondió Ginny sonriendo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron hablando hasta tarde sobre varios temas… Mientras en la habitación de los chicos Harry también le contaba a Ron lo sucedido con Hermione…

**Continuará…**

**N.A.: **Sí comprobáis las fechas del fic veréis que corresponden a las de diciembre de este año y también de enero del próximo año… Como veis no dejo nada al azar hasta las fechas encajan xD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap., espero vuestros reviews… y gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews os lo agradezco mucho… Besazos a todos y hasta pronto…

Monika Granger


	11. Navidad…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero esto por aquí está de locos, ahora voy todos lo días a pasear… estoy que reviento y con mi primito _tan dulce _acosándome todo el día para que juegue con el… cambiando de tema… Gracias azaak (Lucy) por tus correcciones, no se que haría yo sin ti amiga… bueno no los retengo más… a leer… xD

**Capí****tulo 11: Navidad… **

Después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo del séptimo piso, Hermione, siempre que miraba a Harry se sonrosaba y se ponía muy nerviosa, Harry lo sabia y muchas veces lo hacia a propósito ya que le encantaba verla así y encima ya estaban de vacaciones, lo que le daba a Harry mucho más tiempo para estar cerca de ella y ponerla nerviosa…

La semana paso veloz con Harry jugando al gato y al ratón con Hermione, hasta que llegó el viernes (21 de diciembre), después del almuerzo Harry y Ron se habían ido a entrenar un poco al Quidditch acompañados de Hermione y Luna que se sentaron en las gradas viéndolos entrenar. Al terminar ambos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa mientras las chicas los esperaban afuera.

"Oye Harry ¿Ya le compraste el regalo a Hermione?" – preguntó Ron desde la ducha.

"¡Claro que se lo he comprado, Ron! Navidad es dentro de tres días…" – le respondió Harry mientras organizaba sus cosas para ir a ducharse.

"¿Y qué le has comprado? Yo a Luna le he comprado unos pendientes de oro con la forma de un unicornio, ahora que mi padre ha sido ascendido me lo puedo permitir." – dijo Ron saliendo de la ducha sonriente.

"Seguro que a Luna le encantan… Yo a Hermione le he comprado una pulsera de oro entrenzada con pequeñas esmeraldas en el medio, espero que le guste porque ese será mi regalo como admirador secreto. Como Harry le voy a regalar una cadena de oro con una medallita que tiene la forma de un pequeño libro con una '_L_' grabada. Se abre por la mitad, en su interior tiene una foto mía recién nacido en brazos de mis padres y se puede escuchar una música muy bonita. Le perteneció a mi madre, Sirius la recupero de entre las ruinas de la casa de mis padres y me la entregó antes de morir." – le contestó Harry a Ron con nostalgia mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

"¡Wau! Seguro que a Hermione le van a encantar los dos regalos." – Dijo Ron vistiéndose – "Bueno, hermano, nos vemos en la cena que mi Lunita me esta esperando afuera." – completó Ron dirigiéndose a la salida del vestuario.

"¡Vale, nos vemos después!" – exclamó Harry desde la ducha.

Unos minutos después, Harry salió de la ducha solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, mientras miles de diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su rostro, dorso y pecho desnudo. Al llegar junto a sus cosas se limpió y se puso los pantalones pero antes de terminar de vestirse Hermione entró en los vestuarios.

"¿Harry, ya estas lis…to?" – preguntó Hermione pero al ver a Harry medio desnudo se quedo viendo como una pequeña gota de agua que se había caído desde su pelo, se resbalaba por su pecho delineando sus bien formados músculos.

"¡Hermione!" – exclamó Harry al verla, al oír la voz de Harry, Hermione reaccionó dándole la espalda.

"Lo siento, Harry…" – se disculpó Hermione aún de espaldas y Harry sonriendo se fue acercando lentamente.

"No tienes porque…" – le susurró Harry junto a su oído, la respiración de Harry junto a su oído provocó que Hermione cerrara los ojos al tiempo que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda haciéndola estremecer.

Y en ese momento Hermione se giró hacia Harry, pero perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer hacia atras cuando sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle la cintura y atraerla hacia el.

"Es impresionante como el destino insiste en colocarte entre mis brazos…" – dijo Harry sonriendo con su rostro muy cerca del de Hermione.

"Esto… Harry… será mejor que termines de vestirte, yo… te espero fuera…" – dijo Hermione librándose de su abrazo y saliendo de los vestuarios rápidamente.

'_¡Pero que rayos le pasa a Harry… Maldita sea, lleva toda la semana con este juego, parece que le gusta ponerme nerviosa...! No es qu__e estaba enamorado de una chica… Entonces porque insiste en perseguirme, hasta parece que sabe lo que siento por el… ¡no! Eso es imposible…" – _pensaba Hermione caminando por la nieve de un lado a otro frente a los vestuarios.

"¿En que piensas?" – le preguntó Harry llegando hasta ella, los que provocó que Hermione se detuviera y lo mirara.

"E-en… n-nada…" – tartamudeó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, el nerviosismo de Hermione hizo sonreír a Harry.

Harry iba a responder, pero de un momento a otro Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y en seguida cayó desmayada sobre la nieve que se tiño de rojo. Harry al verla caer se quedó paralizado, era como revivir lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios en quinto curso pero mucho peor.

"¡HERMIONE!" – exclamó Harry agachándose junto a Hermione intentando despertarla, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando en su costado derecho. Rápidamente Harry se quitó su camisa, que por cierto era blanca y se la ató alrededor de la cintura para parar la hemorragia – "Aguanta mi vida, no te puedes morir ahora…" – dijo Harry con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

Con mucho cuidado Harry cogió a Hermione en brazos y se dirigía a la enfermería a toda velocidad cuando vio a lo lejos a Malfoy y sus amigos reírse, los miró con mucho odio pero no se detuvo, ahora su prioridad era Hermione.

Harry corría por la nieve sin nada que le cubriese el pecho y aunque hacia mucho frió, este parecía que no le incomodaba. Rápidamente llegó a la entrada del castillo y sin detenerse corrió por los pasillos hasta la enfermería, bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas y chicos con los que se topaba por el camino.

"¡MADAME POMFREY… RÁPIDO, NECESITO AYUDA!" – gritó Harry al entrar corriendo en la enfermaría y dejando a Hermione con mucho cuidado sobre la primera cama que encontró vacía.

"¿Pero que escándalo es este Sr. Potter?" – preguntó Madame Pomfrey al reconocer la voz de Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama donde este se encontraba, cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver a Hermione inconsciente sobre la cama y sangrando con la camisa de Harry alrededor de su cintura - ¿Qué ha sucedido con la señorita Granger?" – preguntó Madame Pomfrey quitándole la camisa de Harry y curándole la herida.

"Yo… ¡no lo se! Estábamos en los terrenos cuando de repente cayó al suelo sangrando…" – respondió Harry desesperado mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara.

"Bueno Sr. Potter, no se preocupe ya he tratado a la señorita Granger. Puede que aún este inconsciente pero pronto despertara, le recomiendo que se ponga algo si no quiere volver a resfriarse. Mientras tanto yo iré a avisarle al director." – dijo Madame Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería.

Harry cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Hermione sujetándole la mano y acariciándole suavemente el pelo mientras miraba detenidamente su rostro. _'Maldito Malfoy, me las pagará… Esta no se la perdono, me podría haber hecho de todo pero meterse con Hermione… no se lo perdono…' – _pensaba Harry cuando por la puerta de la enfermería entró Madame Pomfrey seguida del profesor Dumbledore y de la profesora McGonagall.

"¿Harry, qué ha pasado?" – le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore acercándose a Harry.

"La culpa es de Malfoy… el estaba allí… se estaba riendo ante mi desesperación… no se lo perdono… ha jugado con lo más preciado que tengo en este mudo y eso no se lo permito a nadie… a nadie…" – decía Harry sin desviar la mirada de Hermione pero sus palabras eran dichas con mucho odio aunque sus gestos para con Hermione seguían siendo suaves y delicados, Dumbledore se sorprendió solo lo había visto así una vez y fue cuando Voldemort intento matar a Hermione durante la batalla final.

"Sr. Potter, vaya a ponerse algo por favor, no puede andar así por el colegio con el frío que hace…" – dijo McGonagall preocupada.

"No me moveré de aquí sin Hermione… y cuando lo haga será para darle una lección al Hurón albino ese… le voy a pega tal paliza que jamás se volverá a acercar a nosotros…" – dijo Harry sin despegar su mirada del rostro de Hermione. McGonagall iba a protestar pero Dumbledore se lo impidió ya que sabia lo muy testarudo que podría llegar a ser Harry.

"No te molestes Minerva, la única persona que lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión es Hermione…" – dijo Dumbledore para calmar un poco a McGonagall.

Harry se quedó así durante horas, ni las visitas de Ron, Luna y Ginny lo sacaron de su estado de contemplación, ni siquiera bajo a cenar. Cerca de las once de la noche Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de esmeraldas que la miraban con preocupación. Los ojos de Harry estaban hinchados lo que le indicaba que había estado llorando, todavía se veían las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Me duele el costado derecho… ¿Qué ha pasado?" – le preguntó Hermione.

"Te atacaron, no pude ver quien fue, pero estoy seguro de que fue Malfoy… me las pagará…" – le respondió Harry.

"¿Harry y tu camisa?" – le preguntó Hermione al verlo de nuevo sin camisa y Harry apuntó con el dedo hacia el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama donde se encontraba la camisa ensangrentada.

"La he utilizado para intentar parar la hemorragia causada por el hechizo." – Le explicó Harry – "Ahora debes volver a dormir, debes descansar… pero antes… creo que esto es tuyo." – dijo Harry entregándole una carta.

"¿Cuándo llego?" – le preguntó Hermione mirando la carta.

"Hace unas horas…" – le respondió Harry viendo como Hermione abría la carta.

---------

_Hola mí Princesa_

_¿Qué tal te encuentras? Ya se lo que ha pasado, es que en este colegio es imposible ocultar algo… Bueno espero que mejores lo antes posible… por ahora te dejo un pequeño regalo para que te diviertas… _

_Un besazo muy grande y con mucho amor…_

_**A**__ ti mí gran amor._

_**R**__egalé mí corazón._

_**A**__ ti te quiero dar apenas lo mejor._

_**A**__sí sin ninguna restricción._

_**A**__sí sin ninguna imposición._

_**A**__sí sin ninguna condición._

_---------_

Hermione sonrió al leer la carta, después miró a Harry a los ojos aún sonriendo y volvió a mirar la carta y aún sonriendo la guardó.

"Gracias…" – dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar a Harry.

"¿Por qué? – le preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"Por todo…" – fue la respuesta de Hermione antes de quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando a Harry aún más confuso. Aunque no entendió lo que le quiso decir Hermione le depositó un beso en la frente y recostando su cabeza sobre la cama se durmió.

Hermione salio de la enfermería a la mañana siguiente y durante todo el fin de semana Harry estuvo pendiente de Hermione excepto por las noche, de eso se encargaba Ginny ya que Harry no podía subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones femeninas. El martes (25 de diciembre) por la mañana, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna, que gracias a una petición especial podía entrar a la torre de Gryffindor durante las vacaciones, se encontraban reunidos en la sala común para abrir sus regalos.

Los primeros fueron los de la señora Weasley que les regalo a todos unos chocolates caseros y unos jerséis, recibieron también unas galletas caseras de Hagrid. Harry recibió también un regalo de parte de Remus y Tonks, una foto del primer beso de sus padres como pareja. Después de que los regalos familiares estuvieran todos desenvueltos empezaron entonces a intercambiar sus regalos.

Ron recibió de Ginny la camiseta oficial de su equipo de Quidditch favorito, Ginny recibió de Ron unos vaqueros que Ginny había visto en Hogsmeade y que le habían encantado. Luna recibió los pendientes, que Ron le compró, muy feliz y le entregó a Ron un equipo completamente nuevo de mantenimiento de escobas.

La repartición de los regalos siguió hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Hermione. Ella fue la primera en entregar el regalo, Harry lo desenvolvió con cuidado y pudo ver una caja muy bien cuidada, la abrió de espacio y pudo ver dos varitas, y al obsérvalas bien pudo ver las iniciales que estaban grabadas en ella. Una tenía la iniciales L. P. y la otra J. P.

"Estas son…" – empezó Harry pero Hermione terminó por el.

"Las varitas de tus padres… las encontré por casualidad en una tienda en el Callejón Digon este verano, no tengo ni idea de cómo fueron a parar allí pero iban a ser vendidas y yo las compré." – le contó Hermione, Harry no se lo podía creer, no sabia que decir y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

"Gracias… es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás…" – consiguió decir Harry aún abrazado a Hermione – "Toma este es tu regalo…" – dijo Harry entregándole su regalo después de haberse separado un poco de ella. Hermione lo abrió y pudo ver un libro pero no era un libro de verdad, al abrirlo tenia dentro una fina cadena de oro con una medallita que tenia una '_L_' grabada, la miro con extrañeza.

"Ábrela…" – le dijo Harry y al abrirla se empezó a escuchar una música muy bonita y Hermione observo la foto que estaba en el interior con una sonrisa muy dulce – "Este colgante le perteneció a mi madre, Sirius lo recuperó de las ruinas de la casa de mis padres. La foto fue sacada el día en que nací… Este colgante es muy importante para mi y me gustaría que te lo quedases…" – dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Oh… Harry, esto es… Gracias…" – le dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazándose a Harry.

"¿Y este regalo de quien es?" – Preguntó Luna al ver que aún quedaba un regalo – "Aquí pone que es para Hermione y trae tarjeta…" – completó Luna entregándole el regalo a Hermione, esta lo cogió y leyó la tarjeta primero.

---------

_Hola __mi Amor_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Ya se que te he enviado una carta hace tres días pero es navidad y no podría dejar de hacerte un regalo espero que te guste, lo escogí con mucho cariño._

_Y con un beso y un te amo_

_Se despide este extraño_

---------

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, cogió la caja y la abrió, dentro había una pulsera de oro entrenzada con pequeñas esmeraldas en el medio. Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta como todos y aún con la boca abierta miró hacia Harry que sonreía...

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.: **Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y no os preocupéis porque no pienso dejar el fic hasta que este terminado… Los que queráis la música que suena en la medallita me dejáis vuestro mail y yo os la envío…

Besazos Monika Granger


	12. En las sombras…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **¡Hola aquí estoy de nuevo! xD Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews y a los que no dejasteis gracias de todos modos por leer el fic… xD

Bueno este cap. está dedicado a azaak (Lucy) gracias por tus correcciones… amiga no se que sería de mi sin ti, por cierto gracias por dedicarme el fic de '**Maquíllate' **me quedé sorprendida no lo esperaba… gracias de todo corazón… ¡Ahora a leer!…

**Capí****tulo 12: En las sombras…**

Los días siguientes a navidad pasaron deprisa, el viernes llegó y Harry no había encontrado a Malfoy por ninguna parte. Estaba en este momento sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor tomando su desayuno pero sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba.

"Buenos días." – saludó Ron sentándose frente a Harry pero el moreno no lo escuchó…

"¡Harry!" – exclamó Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado llamando su atención, al escuchar la voz de la ojimiel, Harry, reaccionó.

"¿Qué pasa?" – le preguntó Harry, que aún no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su amigo, mirándola.

"¿En que pensabas? Ron te saludó y lo ignoraste." – le preguntó Hermione analizándolo con la mirada.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento Ron no te oí llegar… Buenos días." – saludó Harry mirando hacia su amigo que lo miraba curioso por saber en que pensaba, mientras este volvía su atención hacia su plato de comida. – "Solo me preguntaba que habrá sido de Malfoy, después de lo que te hizo no ha dado señales de vida… cuando lo coja…" – dijo Harry sintiendo la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

"No le vas a hacer nada." – lo interrumpió Hermione.

"Pero el…" – intentó protestar Harry poniendo cara de un niño al que le negaron un juguete.

"¡Nada, Harry! Prométemelo…" – repitió Hermione alzando las cejas y Harry bajo la cabeza. Ron miraba la escena divertido con el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Vale, no le haré nada… te lo prometo." – dijo Harry alzando la mirada al decir lo último. – "Aunque no entiendo porque no quieres que le de su merecido después de que…" – agregó Harry mirándola intensamente a los ojos y dejándola nerviosa.

"Po-porque no quiero que te rebajes a su nivel." – Dijo Hermione intimidada por la mirada de Harry – "Además recibirías una detención por una tontería." – dijo Hermione recuperando la compostura y girándose hacia su desayuno.

"Yo no creo que sea una tontería…" – le susurró Harry seductoramente y con voz ronca a Hermione que se quedó paralizada al sentir como los labios de Harry rozaban su oreja. – "Bueno me tengo que ir os veo más tarde, tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore." – agregó para que Ron también lo oyera y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione se fue dejando a Ron riendo y a Hermione aún estática.

"¿De que te ríes, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione ya recuperada, mientras que Ron no podía dejar de reír.

"¿Yo? De nada…" – dijo Ron intentando dejar de reír mientras que Hermione lo analizaba detenidamente.

"¿Ron, te puedo preguntar algo?" – le preguntó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí, claro…" – dijo Ron aún intentando dejar de reír.

"Hace unas semanas dijiste algo que me dejo curiosa…" – empezó Hermione aún con los ojos entrecerrados para estudiar la reacción de Ron.

"¿Sí, el qué?" – preguntó Ron tomando un vaso de agua para calmar la risa.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con que Harry tiene una vena artística?" – le preguntó Hermione provocando que Ron se atragantase con el agua, lo que la hizo sonreír. – "Sé que sabes algo o sino no habrías hablado." – le espetó Hermione viendo como el pelirrojo intentaba normalizar su respiración.

"Yo no se nada… solo lo quería provocar…" – intentó zafarse Ron nervioso, lo que le confirmó a Hermione que Ron sabia algo y que no quería contarle. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar cuando llegó Luna.

"¡Buenos días!" – saludó Luna muy animada

"¡Buenos días!" – respondieron Ron y Hermione al unísono _'Salvado por la campana…' _pensaba Hermione mientras Ron _'De buena me he librado… Gracias Lunita.' _pensaba el pelirrojo aliviado.

"Ronnie… ¿Amor, ya terminaste tu desayuno?" - le preguntó Luna colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo.

"Sí Lunita, ya podemos irnos." – respondió Ron levantándose de la mesa.

"De estas te escapas, pero de la próxima no te libraras…" – le dijo Hermione dejando a Ron más nervioso aún.

Mientras tanto Harry entraba al despacho del director tocando a la puerta.

"Con permiso…" – dijo Harry abriendo un poco la puerta.

"Adelante, Harry." – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo desde su escritorio

"Buenos días, profesor…" – saludó Harry al entrar al despacho.

"Buenos días, Harry. Por favor siéntate." – respondió Dumbledore indicándole una silla frente a él. – "¿En que puedo ayudarte, Harry?" – le preguntó Dumbledore.

"Me gustaría saber donde esta Malfoy." – dijo Harry sin rodeos.

"Ya me preguntaba sí te habías olvidado… Verás Harry, el día en que Hermione fue herida, cuando salí de la enfermaría me crucé con una alumna de primer año de Huffelpuff que me dijo que había visto al señor Malfoy lanzar el hechizo a Hermione. Así que lo mande llamar y lo confronte con el testimonio de la testigo y el no tuvo otra opción más que la de confesar. Entonces los expulsé, tanto al señor Malfoy como a los señores Crabbe y Goyle por haberle ayudado." – le contó Dumbledore

"Menos mal… ya no tendré que quebrar la promesa que le hice a Hermione…" – dijo Harry aliviado haciendo sonreír a Dumbledore.

Después de la charla con Dumbledore, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabia que encontraría a Hermione, al llegar la vio intentando alcanzar un libro. Harry se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido como depredador acechando a su presa.

"Sabes… con la magia se puede atraer todo tipo de objetos…" – le susurró Harry al oído dejándola paralizada por segunda vez en el día al tiempo que hacia bajar el libro directamente hacia las manos de la ojimiel que lo cogió y se quedo mirándolo durante largos minutos hasta que reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Harry sentado en la mesa más próxima de ella leyendo un libro de DCAO.

Hermione se sentó frente a Harry y mirándolo pensó _'¿Cuanto tiempo me habré quedado allí de pie? Maldita sea, porque tengo que reaccionar así…'_ – pensaba Hermione mientras Harry sonreía sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

"Unos… cinco minutos…" – dijo Harry mirando su reloj sin perder la sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" – le preguntó Hermione

"Que te quedaste de pie cerca de cinco minutos…" – le respondió Harry sin abandonar su lectura.

"¿Cómo lo…? Un momento… ¿Me leíste la mente?" – le preguntó Hermione nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlo.

"No te pongas nerviosa, sabes que jamás te leería la mente… Lo que pasa es que te conozco desde hace 7 años." – le respondió Harry sin mirarla.

"¿Y que haces tu en la biblioteca en vez de estar entrenando?" – le preguntó Hermione.

"Creo que es obvio… estoy leyendo." – le respondió Harry con una sonrisa dirigiéndole una fugaz pero intensa mirada a Hermione.

"Harry… tu no lees y menos si es en tiempo de vacaciones..." – le dijo Hermione.

"Sí que leo… porque si no leyese no escribiría…" – dijo Harry misteriosamente.

"¿Y que es lo que escribes?" – le preguntó Hermione recibiendo como única respuesta una intensa mirada y una sonrisa. – "¿Harry?" – lo llamó intentando obtener una respuesta pero el seguía sonriendo sin responder mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca.

"¡Harry detente!" – le dijo Hermione ya fuera de la biblioteca haciendo que el se detuviese en ese mismo instante. – "Date la vuelta y mírame." – le dijo cuando lo alcanzó a lo que Harry obedeció quedando muy cerca de ella.

"¿Qué desea mi princesa?" – le preguntó Harry sonriendo y inclinado un poco la cabeza en su dirección. Hermione se quedó con la boca entreabierta mirando su intensa mirada esmeralda _'Por Meríin… que mirada tan intensa…'_ pensaba Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior. – "Sabes, aunque no lo parezca, yo escribo mucho…" – le contestó Harry sonriendo a la pregunta que ella le había hecho en la biblioteca. Y dejándola en medio del pasillo Harry se fue hacia la lechucería.

Durante el almuerzo los tres amigos no hablaron mucho y al terminar la comida, Orión entró en el Gran Comedor entregándole a Hermione una carta. Ella la abrió enseguida leyéndola.

---------

_Saludos Bella Dama_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo para traeros un nuevo poema… pero no solo eso os traigo esta __vez… En vuestro local predilecto, una sala oculta se encuentra… donde la meditación es la reina y la luz solar no entra… Cuando el reloj marque las cinco, ve al final de la sala, justo antes de la sección prohibida gira a la derecha y ve hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando llegues te fijaras, que en la pared varias letras esparcidas están, tócalas de modo que formen la palabra 'sombra' y ante ti una puerta surgirá… Entra, yo te estaré esperando… pero no me podrás identificar pues el momento aún no ha llegado… pero me podrás preguntar todo lo que desees y yo intentare responderte todo lo que pueda…_

_Con un beso y un te amo_

_Se despide este extraño_

_**A**__hora el tiempo pasará._

_**A**__hora el tiempo parará._

_**A**__hora estoy aquí._

_**E**__nvejeciendo junto a ti._

_**A**__hora descubriremos la felicidad._

_**A**__hora y por toda la eternidad. _

---------

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa _'Veremos si puedo o no reconocerte… y sino puedo al menos lo intentaré…a pesar de que sus poemas me encantan y de que aprecio mucho su esfuerzo yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien…' _pensaba Hermione.

"¿En que piensas?" – le preguntó Harry.

"En nada importante…" – respondió Hermione y sin perder su sonrisa se levantó y se fue en dirección a los terrenos.

Al cabo de algunas horas, cerca de las cinco, Hermione, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al llegar donde le indicaba la carta pudo comprobar que en la pared se encontraban esparcidas una gran variedad de letras y símbolos, siguiendo las instrucciones tocó la 'S' después la 'O', la 'M', seguida de la 'B', la 'R' y por último la 'A'. Hermione se quedó aún más sorprendida cuando frente a ella se formó una enorme puerta de madera y sobre esta se podía leer la siguiente inscripción _'Entra en las sombras para meditar y tu verdadero yo encontrar'_. Lentamente Hermione abrió las puertas cerrándolas al entrar, en el interior todo estaba en total silencio y no entraba ni un solo rayo de luz, sacando su varita Hermione pronunció el encantamiento '_Lumus_' pero no resultó todo seguía en total oscuridad.

"¿Pero qué…?" – dijo Hermione pero una voz la interrumpió.

"Eso no servirá de nada aquí dentro… es una sala de meditación, sirve para pensar y aumentar tus poderes mágicos…" – dijo la voz que resonó por toda la sala.

"¿Aumentar mis poderes mágicos?" – preguntó Hermione confusa.

"Sí, verás… esta sala fue construida con ese propósito, aunque quien la usaba no lo sabía al menos en un principio, yo creo que esta sala fue usada por el propio Voldemort lo que explicaría sus grandes poderes mágicos. Bueno, al meditar en esta sala pones a prueba tu poder de concentración y eso hace desenvolver tu poder mágico ya que este se basa en la concentración y precisión del mago. Yo mismo la he utilizado un par de veces, aquí puedo pensar y el silencio me ayuda en mi concentración… ahora puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo sin perder la concentración, por ejemplo, puedo lanzar un hechizo con mi varita y al mismo tiempo invocar un hechizo de protección con mi mano libre…" – le contestó la voz que resonó de nuevo por todo es salón.

"¿Y como se que puedo confiar en ti?" – le preguntó Hermione dando un paso al frente.

"Bueno… no estarías aquí sino confiaras en mi, además si quisiese hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho… y si lo piensas bien, si yo quisiese hacerte daño porque me habría tomado la molestia de escribir todos estos poemas para ti…" – dijo la voz aproximándose de Hermione.

"¿Cómo sabes por donde caminas si no puedes ver?" – preguntó Hermione al escuchar sus pasos.

"Porque en esta sala existen cuatro esquinas en las cuáles están colocada cuatro plantas mágicas distintas, cada ser vivo sea planta, animal o ser humano desprende un tipo de energía diferente y yo puedo identificar la de las plantas y la tuya, así me puedo orientar." – respondió la voz que seguía aproximándose.

"Tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias con los poemas?" – preguntó Hermione y también su voz resonó por toda la sala.

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti…" – respondió la voz que lentamente se seguía aproximando.

"Bueno, de eso quería hablarte… aunque me encantan tus poemas debo decirte que no vale la pena yo ya estoy enamorada de una persona…" – le dijo Hermione que al estar en total oscuridad no pudo ver la sonrisa de su acompañante.

"Sí, ya lo se… estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo… pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentar conquistarte…" – dijo la voz sin detenerse.

"Sí en eso tienes razón, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que es a Harry a quien amo?" – preguntó Hermione y por unos instantes los pasos se detuvieron y su acompañante volvió a sonreír, esa era la primera vez que la oía confesar que lo amaba.

"Todos mis sentidos se han desarrollado gracias a esta sala y entre ellos la audición… he oído algunas cosas, además no soy ciego aunque muchos lo crean, ya me di cuenta de cómo reaccionas en su presencia…" – contestó la voz deteniéndose frente a Hermione y acariciándole el rostro.

"¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó Hermione nerviosa al sentir su toque.

"Shhhhhh… no hables, solo siente…" – le susurró su admirador elevando el rostro de Hermione y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un suave y tierno beso. Hermione intento apartarse pero el la rodeó con sus brazos impidiéndole que se apartara y poco a poco y sin saber muy bien porque Hermione fue cediendo al beso.

Harry la abrazo de forma protectora y con su lengua le pidió permisión para profundizar el beso y Hermione se lo concedió, los brazos de Hermione subieron desde su pecho hasta que sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de Harry. Sus corazones acelerados palpitaban en un mismo compás y Hermione fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared quedando atrapada entre el cuerpo de Harry, el beso estaba cada vez mas apasionado. Hermione bajó una de sus manos hasta introducirla por debajo del jersey de Harry, recorriendo sus bien marcados músculos hasta que su mano sintió una pequeña cicatriz justo sobre su corazón lo que la hizo detener el beso y apartarse de él.

"¿Qué pasa?" – le preguntó su admirador detrás de ella con la respiración acelerada.

"¿Donde te hiciste esa cicatriz que tienes sobre el corazón?" – le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos, dejándolo nervioso _'Rayos… se me había olvidado que Hermione sabe lo de la cicatriz…' _pensaba Harry.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cicatriz?" – preguntó Harry intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y parecer lo más relajado posible.

"Nada… es solo que Harry también tiene una cicatriz exactamente en el mismo sitio." – respondió Hermione aún de espaldas.

"¿En serio y como se la hizo?" – preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

"Durante la última batalla… Harry se colocó al frente mío para protegerme de un hechizo que Lucios Malfoy había lanzado hacia mi… yo lo vi caer sangrando mucho y me desesperé, aún recuerdo como puso su mano sobre su herida y una luz iluminó su herida al instante siguiente ya estaba de pie totalmente recuperado, la verdad aún no se como se curó tan rápidamente..." – le contó Hermione aún de espaldas dejando resbalar una lágrima y al morder su labio inferior sintió el sabor del beso de su admirador _'¿menta?' _pensó Hermione tocándose el labio.

"No llores… por lo que me dijiste lo que hizo fue magia antigua…" – le susurró Harry al oído abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se dirigió a la puerta desviándola de sus pensamientos.

"Espera… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" – le preguntó Hermione antes de que abriera la puerta.

"Porque yo conozco el hechizo…" – le respondió Harry sonriendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y abandonó la sala dejando la puerta abierta para que Hermione pudiese ver la salida.

Hermione salió corriendo de la sala entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz los golpeó, intentó alcanzarlo para averiguar quien era, pero no había nadie, solo Madame Prince la bibliotecaria.

"¿Madame Prince, ha visto salir a alguien?" – le preguntó Hermione.

"No, señorita Granger… usted es la única que aún se encuentra en la biblioteca." – le respondió la bibliotecaria extrañada.

"¿La única?" – preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta de que estaba sola en la biblioteca.

"Sí, ya casi es la hora de la cena los demás ya se marcharon…" – respondió la bibliotecaria y Hermione viendo que no había nadie en la biblioteca dio las gracias a Madame Prince y se marchó dejando para atrás a un Harry oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad con una sonrisa…

**Continuará…**

**N.A.:** Finalmente el tan esperado beso… aunque Hermione no supiese que era Harry ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Quien sabe…? Os dejo con la incógnita… xD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado…

Besazos y hasta la próxima

Monika Granger


	13. Reflexiones…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Hola de nuevo… xD. Siento la tardanza pero mis padres me han estado agobiando y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… Una vez más… ¡Gracias azaak! Linda, si no fuera por ti creo que mi fic no tendría tantos adeptos… xD. Por último me gustaría dedicar este fic a dos amigas, **Viko y su hermana**. Viko me pidió que actualizara el fic el lunes porque se acercaba un huracán a donde viven y aunque lo he intentado no lo he logrado, así que este cap. Os lo dedico a vosotras… un besazo…

**Capítulo 13: Reflexiones…**

Hermione, después del encuentro con su 'admirador' se pasó toda la semana pensando en la cicatriz que este tenía sobre el corazón.

'_¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que existan dos personas con una cicatriz igual en__ el mismo sitio?' _se preguntó Hermione que se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común recordando lo sucedido el viernes pasado en la biblioteca. Cerró los ojos unos instantes _'¿Por qué, por qué no he sido capaz de resistirme a su beso? Yo amo a Harry de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero es que su presencia me deja…_' pensaba Hermione cuando de un momento a otro varios flash le pasaron por su mente…

_** Flash Back **_

…"_¿Y tú Harry, que haces?" – la pregunta de Hermione lo sobresalto, Harry estaba tan concentrado en lo que escribía, que no se percató de la llegada de Hermione… _

"_Estoy intentando escribir una carta a la chica que me gusta. -" – respondió Harry__… _

"_¿Y quién es? ¬-¬" – volvió a preguntar Hermione con un tono que Ginny clasificó como siendo celos._

"_La más guapa de todo Hogwarts. -" – respondió Harry con el__ mismo tono animado y sonriendo…_

…_Entonces se levantó para salir del salón y al pasar por detrás de Hermione le susurró una cosa al oído para que solo ella la escuchara, ignorando completamente los comentarios de Ron._

"_Lo siento, pero aún no te lo puedo decir… ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento." – esta frase provocó que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo y que ella se voltease para mirarlo, sus miradas se conectaron durante dos segundos, después, Harry se volteó y salió del salón. Mientras que Hermione se quedó mirando, por donde se había ido Harry, sorprendida por su comentario…_

…"_No me importa… necesito saber por qué no me hablas. Hace una semana que no me diriges la palabra y quiero saber el por qué…" – respondió Harry en tono bajo y ronco. _

"_¡ESO ES ASUNTO MIO!" – volvió a gritar Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta pero Harry le tiró del brazo con delicadeza y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared._

"_¡PERO ME INCUMBE A MÍ!… ¡Y TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE TE HICE PARA QUE NO ME QUIERAS HABLAR!" – Gritó Harry pegando con la mano en la pared lo que hizo que Hermione se encogiera por temor a que pudiera pegarle – "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Perdóname… pero tengo derecho a saberlo…" – dijo Harry con un tono suave, al ver su reacción – "No tienes por que tenerme miedo, yo jamás te pegaría." – Con la mano derecha levanto su barbilla para que le viera los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con extrema suavidad haciéndola temblar, colocando la mano en su cuello la atrajo hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos y conteniendo sus ganas de besarla le depositó un dulce beso en la frente que provocó que Hermione cerrara los ojos…_

…"_¡A MI NO ME DAS LA ESPALDA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!" – escuchó que gritaba Malfoy a Hermione, este la apuntó con su varita y cuando estaba a punto de proferir un hechizo Harry salió de su escondite con la varita en mano y apuntando a Malfoy. _

"_¡EXPELLIARMUS!" – gritó Harry con tanta rabia que provocó que Malfoy saliera disparado contra Goyle quedando inconsciente, por la sorpresa Crabbe y Goyle liberaron a Hermione que salió corriendo hacia Harry quien la abrazó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre – "¡SALID DE AQUÍ Y LLEVAOS CON VOSOTROS A ESE DESGRACIADO Y DECIRLE CUANDO DESPIERTE QUE SI SE VUELVE A ACERCAR A HERMIONE NO SERÁ A LA ENFERMERÍA A DONDE VAYA A PARAR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!" – gritó Harry y tanto Crabbe como Goyle desaparecieron, como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección a la enfermería cargando a Malfoy. _

_Harry guardó su varita y miró a Hermione que estaba acurrucada contra él llorando. A Harry se le encogió el corazón al verla llorar y abrazándola con el otro brazo, la abrigó aún más contra su cuerpo enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, transmitiéndole así todo su amor. _

"_Shhhh… tranquila… ya pasó todo… estoy aquí contigo… no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño… pero por favor deja de llorar… me parte el corazón verte así, no lo soporto." – susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la iba meciendo para calmarla…_

…"_¡HARRY!" – gritó Ron._

"_Ahora vengo…" – le susurró Harry a Hermione e inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a correr huyendo de Ron._

"_¡Te vas a enterar, cuando te coja!" – gritaba Ron mientras lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor. _

"_¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? Solo fue una broma…" – le dijo Harry parándose detrás de Hermione y respirando entrecortadamente junto a su cuello, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese aunque Harry no se haya dado cuenta._

"_¿Con que una broma?... Vale y si yo dijese a todo el colegio que Harry Potter tiene una vena artística…" – le respondió Ron con una sonrisa, desde el otro lado de la mesa._

"_No serías capaz…" – dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos lo que hizo sonreír a Ron…_

…_Pronunció Harry en un susurro y Hermione empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio a Harry._

"_Hola princesa… ¿No deberías dormir aquí abajo, mañana te dolerá la espalda?" – dijo Harry sonriendo…_

…"_¡Harry, estás bien! Estaba muy preocupada por ti." – dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente contra si misma._

"_Bueno, si me das abrazos de estos cada vez que me enferme… entonces tendré que enfermarme más a menudo." – dijo Harry sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo._

"_¡No digas eso ni en broma!" – le regañó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos…_

…"_Bueno ¿Y cuál es el verso esta vez?" – preguntó Harry muy interesado._

"_**T**__odo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír." – respondió Hermione mirando la carta._

"_¡Anda, igual que yo!" – Dijo Harry sonriendo y Hermione lo volvió a mirar fijamente – "Ahora, será mejor que comamos mi estomago no puede esperar más…" – acrecentó sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír…_

…_ya se que le voy a regalar…' pensaba Harry sonriendo cuando fue devuelto a la realidad por unas manos que le cubrían los ojos._

"_Buenos días Hermi…" – saludo destapándose los ojos lentamente y sin perder la sonrisa._

"_No es justo…" – protestó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo – "¿Cómo sabias que era yo?" – preguntó sentándose a su lado y mirándolo._

"_Por tu fragancia y porque te conozco desde hace siete años, conozco tu toque." – respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos…_

…"_¿En qué piensas?" – le preguntó Hermione poniéndose en la misma posición que Harry_

"_En todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde que llegue a Hogwarts…" – respondió Harry _

"_Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, Voldemort esta muerto…" – dijo Hermione_

"_No pensaba en eso… pensaba en nuestra amistad y en todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocemos… si supieras como me sentí en quinto, cuando pensé que habías muerto… me quede de piedra, pensé que te había perdido para siempre y después en la batalla final… tuve tanto miedo, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, cuando vi a Voldemort apuntándote con la varita y mi única opción era lanzar el hechizo mortal antes que el, no me lo pensé dos veces… antes prefiero ser un asesino que verte morir…" – contó Harry dejando que una lágrima se le escapara y que Harry limpió enseguida. Hermione por su parte lo miraba sin poder contener las lágrimas…_

…"_¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ Y TE VAS CON TU NOVIA?" – le gritó Hermione sin poderse contener._

"_¿Qué novia?… Espera… ¿estás celosa?" – le preguntó Harry obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. _

"_No digas estupideces…" – dijo Hermione y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Harry que le parecieron tan apetecibles que provocó que se mordiera su labio inferior, gesto que no pasó __desapercibido__ para Harry que sonrió acercándose más a Hermione._

"_A mi no me parece una estupidez…" – dijo Harry hablando cada vez más bajo a medida que se acercaba más y más a los labios de Hermione._

"_Harry… por favor… vete…" – le pidió Hermione entrecortadamente con el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados._

"_¿Estás segura?" – le susurró Harry casi rozando sus labios a lo que Hermione solo pudo negar con la cabeza lo que hizo sonreír a Harry, estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon una voz que se acercaba por el pasillo lo que hizo que se alejaran pero no se separaran. Harry seguía con las manos en el cuello de Hermione mirando en la dirección de donde procedía la voz mientras ella tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Harry con los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba su aroma 'Huele a menta… tal vez sea del champú que usa…' pensaba Hermione…_

…_Cerca de las once de la noche Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de esmeraldas que la miraban con preocupación. Los ojos de Harry estaban hinchados lo que le indicaba que había estado llorando, todavía se veían las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas. _

"_¿Cómo te encuentras?" – le preguntó Harry en voz baja._

"_Me duele el costado derecho… ¿Qué ha pasado?" – le preguntó Hermione._

"_Te atacaron, no pude ver quien fue, pero estoy seguro de que fue Malfoy… me las pagará…" – le respondió Harry._

"_¿Harry y tu camisa?" – le preguntó Hermione al verlo de nuevo sin camisa y Harry apuntó con el dedo hacia el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama donde se encontraba la camisa ensangrentada. _

"_La he utilizado para intentar parar la hemorragia causada por el hechizo." – Le explicó Harry – "Ahora debes volver a dormir, debes descansar… pero antes… creo que esto es tuyo." – dijo Harry entregándole una carta…_

…"_Sabes… con la magia se puede atraer todo tipo de objetos…" – le susurró Harry al oído dejándola paralizada por segunda vez en el día al tiempo que hacia bajar el libro directamente hacia las manos de la ojimiel que lo cogió y se quedo mirándolo durante largos minutos hasta que reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Harry sentado en la mesa más próxima de ella leyendo un libro de DCAO. _

_Hermione se sentó frente a Harry y mirándolo pensó '¿Cuanto tiempo me habré quedado allí de pie? Maldita sea, porque tengo que reaccionar así…' – pensaba Hermione mientras Harry sonreía sin apartar la mirada de su lectura._

"_Unos… cinco minutos…" – dijo Harry mirando su reloj sin perder la sonrisa._

"_¿Qué?" – le preguntó Hermione _

"_Que te quedaste de pie cerca de cinco minutos…" – le respondió Harry sin abandonar su lectura._

"_¿Cómo lo…? Un momento… ¿Me leíste la mente?" – le preguntó Hermione nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlo. _

"_No te pongas nerviosa, sabes que jamás te leería la mente… Lo que pasa es que te conozco desde hace 7 años." – le respondió Harry sin mirarla._

"_¿Y que haces tu en la biblioteca en vez de estar entrenando?" – le preguntó Hermione._

"_Creo que es obvio… estoy leyendo." – le respondió Harry con una sonrisa dirigiéndole una fugaz pero intensa mirada a Hermione._

"_Harry… tu no lees y menos si es en tiempo de vacaciones..." – le dijo Hermione._

"_Sí que leo… porque si no leyese no escribiría…" – dijo Harry misteriosamente…)_

_** Fin del **__**los Flash Back **_

Hermione abrió rápidamente los ojos en choque por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente…

"¡No puede ser!" – gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie, su grito asustó a Ginny que acababa de llegar.

"¡Rayos, Hermione!" – Exclamó Ginny – "¿Qué quieres, matarme del susto?" – le preguntó poniendo una de sus manos sobre el corazón.

"Lo siento Ginny…" – le dijo Hermione mirándola y en ese instante recordó el abrazo que Harry le dio a Ginny hace unas dos semanas – "Oye, Ginny… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – le preguntó Hermione analizándola.

"¿Hermione Granger haciendo preguntas? Normalmente das las respuestas, las preguntas las hacemos nosotros…" – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"Ginny…" – empezó Hermione.

"Vale, vale… pregunta lo que quieras…" – se adelantó Ginny aún sonriendo.

"Quiero saber… ¿Por qué Ha…" – dijo Hermione pero dos voces la interrumpieron.

"¿Qué hacéis, chicas?" – preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo entrando a la sala común.

"Hablábamos…" – respondió Hermione frustrada por haber sido interrumpida.

"¿Qué te pasa Hermione?" – preguntó Ron sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amiga.

"Nada…" – respondió Hermione mirando hacia Harry – "¿Oye, Harry, por casualidad no tendrás un chicle de fresa?" – le preguntó Hermione para cambiar de asunto.

"Solo tengo de menta…" – le respondió Harry enseñándole la pequeña caja con los chicles.

"_menta…_" – repitió Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior sin apartar los ojos del paquete de chicles – "También sirve…gracias." – acrecentó cogiendo un chicle de la pequeña caja que Harry tenia en la mano.

"¿Por qué el chicle? A ti no te gustan…" – dijo Harry guardándose el paquete de chicles en el bolsillo.

"Lo se, pero es que estoy muy tensa…" – dijo Hermione poniéndose el chicle en la boca y dirigiéndose al pasaje del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"¿Por qué estas tensa?" – le preguntó Harry siguiéndola mientras bajaban a almorzar seguidos por Ron y Ginny.

"Porque… estas haciendo muchas preguntas, debería ser yo la que hiciera las preguntas…" – respondió Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

"Hermione, eso no tiene sentido… siempre somos nosotros los que hacemos las preguntas y tu la que nos da las respuestas." – dijo Ron que venia tras ellos sonriendo junto con Ginny.

"Eres la segunda persona en menos de una hora que me dice lo mismo." – comentó Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para almorzar, al terminar el almuerzo, que transcurrió lo mas normal posible, Orión entró en el Gran Comedor entregándole a Hermione una carta. Ron, Ginny y Harry sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente pero Hermione lo notó aunque no les hizo caso y abrió la carta para leerla.

---------

_Hola mi niña…_

_Una semana más se pasó__…_

_Y de nuevo tú príncipe llegó__…_

_Trayéndole a su bella princesa…_

_Un nuevo poema con verso sorpresa…_

_**P**__asó el tiempo y me enamore de ti._

_**Y**__ ni cuenta me di._

_**P**__asa el tiempo y yo sin ti._

_**P**__asa el tiempo y me muero por ti._

_**P**__asa el tiempo y me entristezco._

_**P**__asa el tiempo y aún no te pertenezco._

_Y con un beso y un te amo _

_Se despide este extraño…_

_---------_

Al terminar de leer la carta sonrió _'Vaya, vaya… cada vez esta más creativo…' _ pensó Hermione mirando la carta y sin perder la sonrisa la guardó.

"Bueno… me tengo que ir, os veo después." – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

"¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó Harry al verla levantarse.

"Voy a… estudiar…" – respondió Hermione mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

Harry se la quedó viendo mientras se alejaba, unos minutos mas tarde también el se marchó dejando a Ron y Ginny aún en la mesa. Harry se fue a la sala común en busca de Hermione pero no la encontró, entonces se dirigió a la biblioteca pero por el camino se encontró con Hedwing que le entrego una carta sin remitente y se marchó.

"Que extraño…" – murmuró Harry mirando la carta en sus manos. Sacó su varita para intentar saber quien la había enviado pero el hechizo no resultó y Harry decidió abrirla para ver que ponía.

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, por el choque, al leer lo que decía la carta.

------

_Se lo que sientes por Granger y lo que intentas con las cartas anónimas… No soy ciega ni mucho menos idiota…_

_Si quieres que me quede callada ve a la sala secreta de la biblioteca a las cinco y media._

_Se puntual… _

_J._

_------_

"No puede ser…" – murmuró Harry guardando la carta _'Ahora me tengo que encontrar con esta sino quiero que se le vaya la lengua y se lo cuente a Hermione.' _ Pensó Harry encaminándose de nuevo a la biblioteca, al llegar, Harry, la buscó por todas partes pero tampoco no se encontraba ahí _'¿Dónde rayos se metió Hermione?' _se preguntó Harry frustrado y se sentó en una mesa vacía leyendo un libro para pasar el tiempo.

A las cinco y media se dirigió a la sala secreta, tocó las letras que formaban la contraseña y entró, al entrar sintió una presencia pero como no la conseguía identificar decidió hablar.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Harry elevando un poco la voz.

"Shhhhh… tranquilo, no hace falta que te alteres…" – dijo una voz de una chica seductoramente mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el.

"¿Qué quieres para estarte callada y dejarnos en paz?" – le preguntó Harry a la chica controlando su rabia.

"Directo al asunto… de acuerdo, quiero…" – dijo la chica que continuaba acercándose a el – "Un beso…" – concluyó la chica deteniéndose frente a el y tocando su pecho con una de sus manos.

"¡¿QUÉ, ESTÁS LOCA?!" – gritó Harry apartándose de la chica y dándole la espalda.

"_sí… loca por ti…_" – respondió la chica seductoramente abrazándolo por la espalda y pasando sus manos por debajo del jersey de Harry.

"¿Pero que haces?" – dijo Harry quitándole las manos de debajo de su jersey y apartándose de la chica – "¿Sí sabes que yo amo a Hermione, por qué piensas que te voy a besar?" – preguntó Harry caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chica que sonreía al ver la desesperación en la voz de Harry.

"¿Y como es que conoces esta sala si yo solo se lo conté a Hermione? Ni siquiera Ron lo sabe… ¿Y como es que no puedo identificar quien eres?" – volvió a preguntar Harry cada vez mas desesperado.

"Tranquilízate… en primer lugar, lo del beso solo era una prueba para saber si realmente la amabas… en segundo lugar, conozco esta sala porque la semana pasada cuando ella vino a encontrase contigo la seguí… y en tercer lugar, no me puedes identificar porque yo no quiero que me identifiques." – respondió la chica sonriendo cerca de la salida de la sala.

¿Entonces no le contaras nada sobre los poemas?" – preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Exacto, puedes estar tranquilo que no le contare nada." – respondió la chica y sin dejar de sonreír abandonó la sala dejando atrás a un Harry confuso pero aliviado.

Al salir de la sala, Harry, se fue hacia el Gran Comedor para reunirse con sus amigos para la cena. Antes de llegar vio en la entrada de Gran Comedor a Hermione y Ginny sonreír y se acercó a ellas, al verlo Ginny le dijo algo a Hermione y entró dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

"¿Hermione, donde te habías metido, te estuve buscando toda la tarde?" – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

"Estuve estudiando, Harry…" – respondió Hermione.

"¿Y que estuviste estudiando? No estabas en la sala común ni en la biblioteca…" – dijo Harry y Hermione bajo la cabeza.

"Magia antigua… por eso no estuve en la biblioteca, me fui a la sala de los menesteres… llevo toda la semana yendo allí…" – respondió Hermione.

"¿Por qué quieres saber magia antigua?" – le preguntó Harry para disfrazar ya que el sabia muy bien el por qué.

"Porque… nunca se sabe, tal vez algún día me sea útil, además estoy buscando el hechizo que utilizaste para curarte esta herida." – respondió Hermione tocándole el pecho sobre el corazón.

"Entonces no tienes que buscarlo, solo tienes que preguntármelo." – dijo Harry colocando su mano derecha sobre la que Hermione tenia sobre su corazón.

"Te lo pregunte muchas veces pero nunca me lo quisiste contar." – dijo Hermione soltándose de el y dándole la espalda con la cabeza baja.

"Lo se… pero es que no quería que pensaras más en ese asunto." – respondió Harry girándola hacia el y levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – "No quería verte sufrir…" – acrecentó.

"Gracias…" – dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó y Harry se la secó al instante acariciándole el rostro.

"No hay de que…" – respondió Harry – "¡Hey, llevas puesto el collar que te regale!" – comentó Harry muy feliz al ver el collar _'Y la pulsera también…'_ pensó sonriendo.

"Sí, siempre lo llevo puesto. Solo me lo quito para dormir y para ducharme…" – respondió Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

"Así me gusta… que sonrías…" – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente – "No me gusta verte triste…" – acrecentó al separarse de ella, ambos rieron y entraron juntos al Gran Comedor.

**Continuará…**

**N.A.: **Que largooooooo…… jeje… creo que me pase un poco, pero bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya solo quedan dos cápítulos…xD

Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review… me gusta que os guste… jeje…

Bueno hasta el próximo cap. un besazo muy grande para todos…

Monika Granger


	14. La Revelación…

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Lo se, lo se... me he retrasado más de lo normal y espero que me perdonéis pero es que mi abuela se ha roto un pie y ahora está hospedada en mi casa y la tengo que ayudar en todo ya que pesa mucho y no consigue moverse sola… Bueno de todos modos aquí tenéis finalmente el nuevo cap. espero que os guste, una vez más un GRACIAS muy GRANDE a mi amiga azaak por corregirme los cap., te lo agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho… ya no os entretengo más para que podáis leer este tan ansiando cap…

**Capítulo 1****4: La Revelación…**

_Una semana m__ás se pasó_

_Y de nuevo el viernes llegó__…xD_

La semana parecía haber sido más larga de lo normal ya que el lunes retomaron las clases y siendo el viernes el último día de la semana, antes del fin de semana, todo el mundo estaba agotado… todos excepto Hermione…

"¡Buenos días!" – saludó una animada ojimiel a Ron y Harry que la esperaban, casi dormidos, en la sala común. Ron la esperaba más por exigencia de Harry que por voluntad propia.

"Buenos días…" – respondió Harry soltando un bostezo – "Hermione." – dijo al terminar de bostezar.

"Hermione, es viernes por la mañana, dentro de poco tenemos pociones, salvando el desayuno ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?" – preguntó Ron bostezando.

"Tu siempre pensando en comida…" – empezó Hermione acercándose a ellos.

"Eso no es verdad, yo también pienso en… otras cosas…" – la interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa. (N.A.: imaginad a Ron con una cara de sueño, una sonrisa entupida y pensando en dios sabe que cosas… con aspecto de estar borracho… jejeje… XD)

"Además, mira el lado positivo, al menos no tenemos que soportar a Snape." – continuó Hermione sentada en una de las poltronas e ignorando el comentario de Ron.

"Eso es verdad…" – dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados y afirmando con la cabeza.

"Harry… para ti todo lo que Hermione diga es verdad…" – comentó Ron volviendo a bostezar.

"Es obvio, Ron, ella siempre tiene razón." – contestó Harry recostando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, no importa… yo me voy en busca de mi Lunita…" – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y desperezándose – "Os veo en el desayuno…" – acrecentó antes de pasar por el retrato.

"¿Sabes lo que es curioso?" – preguntó Hermione levantándose de la poltrona y sentándose junto a Harry en el sofá.

"¿Qué?" – quiso saber Harry aún con la cabeza hacia atras y los ojos cerrados sintiendo el suave aroma de frutos silvestres que emanaba de Hermione.

"Que Ron, aún antes de salir con Luna, siempre estaba en la luna… y yo con la esperanza de que sentase la cabeza y bajase a la realidad… pero ahora que sale con ella creo que ya no bajara nunca." – dijo Hermione que recostaba la cabeza en el sofá y la giraba hacia su derecha para contemplar a Harry.

"Jajaja…" – se rió Harry por el comentario de Hermione mientras se incorporaba – "Bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o Ron se comerá todo lo que tenga delante…" – acrecentó Harry reacogiendo su mochila y la de Hermione para después extenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione miró la mano extendida de Harry y luego lo miró a los ojos dándole su mano, Harry tiró de ella con un poco de fuerza y Hermione terminó muy pegada a Harry aún mirándolo a los ojos y con unos cinco centímetros separando sus labios. Hermione bajó la mirada a los labios de Harry y se mordió su labio inferior, Harry al verla morderse el labio pensó que se volvería loco, con el mismo brazo que le extendió, para ayudarla a levantarse, lo pasó por su espalda para rodearle la cintura y se acercó unos centímetros más a sus labios. Sus corazones se aceleraron marcando un mismo compás, sus respiraciones también aceleradas mostraban la ansiedad y deseo que sentían en ese momento. Cerraron sus ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse un grito desde los dormitorios femeninos hizo que se separaran y miraran hacia donde provenía la voz.

"AHHHHH… ¡PARVATI, CUANDO TE COJA TE VOY A MATAR!" – volvió a gritar la menor de los Weasley desde su cuarto.

'_Maldita sea… yo si que te mataré cuando te coja, Ginebra Weasley...' _pesaba Hermione y después miró a Harry.

"Harry, dame mi mochila…" – dijo Hermione al verlo con las dos mochilas a la espalda de nuevo.

"Claro que te la doy…" – dijo Harry y se giró hacia la salida – "Cuando lleguemos a clase…" – completó Harry sonriendo y salió de la sala común seguido por Hermione que no paraba de protestar.

"Harry, devuélveme la mochila… no tienes porque cargarla…" – protestaba Hermione siguiéndolo pero Harry no respondía solo seguía caminando.

"¿Harry me estas oyendo?" – preguntó Hermione pero siguió sin respuesta, Harry seguía caminando y sonriendo – "Maldita sea, Harry, odio que me ignores…" – dijo Hermione desesperada por no obtener respuesta. En ese momento, a mitad del camino, Harry frenó de repente y se giró hacia Hermione haciendo que esta se callara repentinamente sorprendida por el movimiento de Harry.

"Si quieres un motivo para protestar, yo te lo daré…" – dijo Harry y con una sonrisa la cogió en brazos y retomó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor...

"¡Harry, bájame o nos caeremos!" – protestó Hermione sujetándose firmemente al cuello de Harry para no caerse.

"Protesta todo lo que quieras porque no pienso bajarte, además no creo que quieras bajarte por la forma en que te sujetas…" – dijo Harry sonriendo.

"¿Y a ti te encanta, verdad?" – preguntó Hermione admirando su perfil ya que Harry miraba al frente.

"¿El qué?" – preguntó Harry mirándola y haciéndose el inocente.

"Te encanta oírme protestar ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo.

"La verdad es que si…" – respondió Harry mirando al frente – "Por algo soy hijo de James Potter, a el también le encantaba oír protestar a mi madre…" – acrecentó Harry sin pensar y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero siguió caminando rezando para que Hermione no le hubiera entendido.

Hermione se sorprendió con lo que dijo Harry y sonriendo le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"Harry…" – dijo Hermione.

"¿Si?" – preguntó Harry sin mirarla.

"¿Qué pasará cuando terminemos Hogwarts?" – preguntó Hermione aspirando el aroma de Harry con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?" – Quiso saber Harry deteniéndose para mirarla – "¿Qué te preocupa?"- acrecentó Harry.

"Es solo que…" – empezó Hermione e hizo una pausa mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry – "No quiero que nos separemos." – terminó Hermione.

"Hermione…" – dijo Harry juntando su frente con la de Hermione – "Yo nunca me separare de ti…" – dijo Harry y depositando un beso en su frente siguió su camino en silencio. Al llegar juntó a la entrada de Gran Comedor, Harry, bajo suavemente a Hermione y juntos entraron a desayunar.

Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras desayunaban, Harry miraba curioso como Ginny miraba a Ron de reojo y un poco nerviosa. Cuando terminaron el desayuno los cuatro, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna, se dirigieron a clase ya que Ginny aún no había terminado de desayunar. Por el camino Ron se quedo atrás con Luna para despedirse y Harry aprovechó para hablar con Hermione.

"¿Hey, Hermione, sabes por qué Ginny esta rara? En el desayuno miraba a Ron muy nerviosa. " – susurró Harry para que Ron no le escuchara.

"Es que se echo novio y teme la reacción de Ron cuando se entere…" – respondió Hermione en el mismo tono que Harry.

"Bueno eso explica su comportamiento… ¿Y quien es el chico?" – preguntó Harry curioso.

"Es de Hufflepuff, como Luna, su nombre es…T… T… Tom, eso es… Tom Flecher." – volvió a susurrar Hermione. Tom Flecher, el Keeper de Hufflepuff, era un chico de sexto curso, muy elegante, no muy bajo pero tampoco muy alto, de pelo rubio y ojos de color verde y azul.

"¿El nuevo Keeper de Hufflepuff?" – se sorprendió Harry.

"Sí…" – confirmó Hermione.

"Vaya, quien lo diría…" – contestó Harry.

"¿Quién diría qué?" – preguntó Ron juntándose a ellos.

"Nada…" – respondieron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

"Estáis muy raros…" – comentó Ron observándolos.

"¿Nosotros?" – preguntaron de nuevo a la vez Harry y Hermione.

"No… Malfoy que anda por ahí haciendo donativos… pues claro que vosotros ¿y quien más?" – dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

"Nosotros no estamos raros." – volvieron a responder Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Queréis para ya… me estáis irritando…" – dijo Ron ya harto de oírlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y que quieres que hagamos, no tenemos la culpa?" – volvieron a decir los dos juntos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y se echaron a reír siendo rápidamente seguidos por Ron que no se aguantó y riendo los tres entraron en clase…

Por la tarde, al terminar las clases, Hermione estaba en su habitación para cambiarse la camisa ya que se la había ensuciado en la clase de Herbologia.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse vio como Orión entraba por la ventana con una carta y no pudo dejar de sonreír, se la quitó y la abrió de inmediato.

------

_Hola mi vida…_

_Finalmente el momento llegó__… el último poema te aguarda… al terminar de leer esta carta mi identidad te será revelada… _

_**D**__ime que puedo hacer si solo pienso en ti._

_**D**__ime que puedo hacer si te necesito aquí. _

_**R**__evelándote en cada mirada mi amor por ti._

_**D**__ime como vivir si no estas aquí._

_**D**__ime que es el amor._

_**D**__ime como se apaga el dolor._

_Y como estoy seguro de que ya sabes cual es el verso del poema principal te dejare una pista para ayudarte a descubrir mi identidad…_

_**Si quieres descubrir **_

_**Donde tienes que ir**_

_**Haz un salto cruzado**_

_**Por los poemas que te he dejado…**_

------

Hermione sonrió aún más y se fue a buscar un pergamino que tenía guardado en su mesita de noche y acrecentó el nuevo verso y miró el pergamino.

_**P**__erdóname si por algún motivo te hice sufrir. _

_**H**__ace tiempo entendí que lo eres todo para mí._

_**O**__jalá lo pudiera impedir._

_**A**__hora más que nunca se que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_**T**__odo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír._

_**R**__enací el día que te conocí._

_**T**__enerte siempre cerca de mí._

_**R**__egalé mí corazón___

_**E**__nvejeciendo junto a ti._

_**Y**__ ni cuenta me di._

_**R**__evelándote en cada mirada mi amor por ti._

Hermione volvió a leer la pista que venia en la carta y ordenando los versos volvió a sonreír mirando el poema final.

_**H**__ace tiempo entendí que lo eres todo para mí._

_**A**__hora más que nunca se que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_**R**__enací el día que te conocí._

_**R**__egalé mí corazón._

_**Y**__ ni cuenta me di._

_**P**__erdóname si por algún motivo te hice sufrir. _

_**O**__jalá lo pudiera impedir._

_**T**__odo lo que quiero es hacerte sonreír._

_**T**__enerte siempre cerca de mí._

_**E**__nvejeciendo junto a ti._

_**R**__evelándote en cada mirada mi amor por ti._

"Harry…" – murmuró Hermione suavemente antes de salir corriendo en busca de Harry.

-------

Harry estaba sentado junto al lago, sobre una gran roca que allí se encontraba, mirando el horizonte por donde se ponía el sol en ese momento…

"Harry… Potter…" – murmuró dulcemente una voz a su espalda.

Harry al oír aquella voz tan conocida se levantó y se giró para encontrarse a una sonriente Hermione de pie justo detrás de el. Los rayos del sol la bañaban con colores rojizos haciendo resaltar sus rizos, sus ojos y dándole aún más brillo a su sonrisa.

"Deseo parar el tiempo

Deseo conservar el momento

Deseo tener siempre cerca

El más bello ángel de la Tierra" – dijo Harry contemplándola al tiempo que daba un paso al frente quedando tan solo a medio paso de ella.

"¿Por qué yo?" – preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y acortando la distancia que existía entre ellos intentando saber por que Harry se había enamorado de ella con tantas chicas que hay en Hogwarts.

"Porque es a ti a quien necesito para vivir, porque eres tu la única que me escucha, la única que me entiende, la que esta siempre de mi lado, porque eres la única que me ve como Harry, eres la única que conoce todos mis miedos y secretos, porque eres la única persona en quien confió ciegamente, porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque eres tú… la chica por quien me enamore… Te amo Hermione…" – dijo Harry sosteniéndole su rostro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – le preguntó Hermione.

"Pensé que de esta forma seria mas original." – Contestó Harry con una sonrisa sin soltarla.

"Si original fue, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más…" – comentó Hermione abrazándolo por la cintura.

"¿Cómo que ya no aguantabas más? Tu me dijiste que…" – empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por la ojimiel.

"Se lo que te dije, Harry… cuando te lo dije yo ya desconfiaba de ti, pero tu me lo confirmaste, no por la cicatriz que tienes en el corazón sino por tu comparecencia en el encuentro de la sala de las sombras…" – dijo Hermione tocándole el corazón con una mano, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera Hermione la que lo citó en esa sala – "Sí Harry, fui yo la que te envié la nota… y si te hubieras fijado verías que la carta esta firmada con una 'J' de Jane mi segundo nombre…" – concluyó Hermione con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír también a Harry.

"Bueno, nada de eso importa ya… lo que importa ahora es otra cosa." – dijo Harry sin nunca apartarse de ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

"Esto…" – dijo Harry y terminó con la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de Hermione en un tierno pero apasionado beso que empezó siendo lento y suave para poco a poco irse profundizando, era tanta la pasión que Hermione retrocedió hasta chocarse con un árbol quedando así atrapada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Harry, aunque la verdad es que para ella era el paraíso en la Tierra. Cuando rompieron el beso unieron sus frentes intentando normalizar sus respiraciones ya que estas estaban muy aceleradas al igual que los latidos de sus corazones.

"Hace… tiempo… que quería… hacer eso." – comentó Harry pausadamente y sonriendo.

"Anda, igual que yo…" – repitío Hermione, sonriendo, la frase que Harry le había dicho en la enfermería y Harry le depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Se quedaron allí un buen rato hasta que el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió por completo el cielo, sentados en la hierba, abrazados, ambos contemplaban las estrellas…

"¿Juntos para siempre?" – le susurro Harry al oído.

"Juntos para siempre…" – contestó Hermione en el mismo tono recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry ya que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados mirando las estrellas, no entraron a cenar ya que no tenían hambre, prefirieron quedarse y disfrutar del momento y en el cielo, con un silencioso tilintear, las estrellas celebraban, finalmente, la unión de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger…

**Continuará… **

**N.A.: **¿Qué tal estuvo el cap.?... Ya solo queda uno ;; que lástima ¿verdad?... Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por vuestros reviews, estoy muy feliz porque he logrado alcanzar los 100 reviews (lo que yo, personalmente, creía imposible… xD) aunque todo es gracias a azaak… amiga, no creo que tuviera tantos reviews sin tus correcciones… xD

Un besazo muy grande para todos y hasta pronto…

Monika Granger


	15. Eres tú

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Holaaaaa!!!!!!!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… se que me he retrasado más de lo normal pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo… azaak, amiga, gracias de todo corazón por corregirme los cap., si no fuera por ti mi fic seguramente seria un fracaso ortográfico… jejeje… Bueno, este cap. esta dedicado a todos vosotros que me dejáis reviews y a los que no… pues también… este cap. es para todos los que dedicasteis un poco de vuestro tiempo leyendo el resultado de mi imaginación… xD

**Capítulo 1****5: Eres tú **

Harry y Hermione se quedaron abrazados junto al lago hasta cerca de las 11 de la noche mirando las estrellas.

"Harry…" – lo llamó Hermione girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Si?" – la incentivó Harry a seguir sin romper el contacto visual.

"Deberíamos entrar…" – dijo Hermione acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Harry al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos – "Ya es tarde y si nos cogen fuera de la cama a esta hora nos van a castigar." – acrecentó Hermione acariciándole el rostro.

"Mi amor…" – dijo Harry retribuyendo la caricia – "Soy un Potter, hijo de un merodeador, si hay algo que se me da bien son las escapadas, además me conozco todos los pasadizos secretos de este castillo como la palma de mi mano, no nos van a coger..." – continuó Harry sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Hermione.

"Harry, cielo, yo también conozco los pasadizos de memoria y se perfectamente que ninguno de ello va a dar cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor." – le dijo Hermione viendo como Harry alargaba la sonrisa.

"¿Y quien ha hablado de la sala común?" – le susurró Harry al oído haciéndola estremecerse.

"Harry…" – dijo Hermione suspirando y a la vez deseando que la besara, lo cual no tardó en suceder ya que Harry capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Inmediatamente las manos de Hermione parecían haber ganado vida propia viajando hasta el pelo de Harry desordenándolo aún más, mientras Harry la pegaba más a su cuerpo, unos minutos después tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de oxígeno.

"¿A dónde… tenias… pensado ir?" – le preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente con la respiración acelerada tal como Harry, que sonrió por la pregunta.

"Ven…" – respondió Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a correr hacia la entrada del castillo donde se ocultaron detrás de un pilar para verificar si no había nadie en el siguiente pasillo.

"¿Por qué… nos detenemos?" – preguntó Hermione susurrando con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

"Porque… tengo… que comprobar… si no viene nadie… mi amor, por si no te acuerdas hoy le toca la ronda a Parkinson y si nos pilla…" – respondió Harry en el mismo tono de voz pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban – "Vamos…" – dijo Harry empezando a correr de nuevo con Hermione de la mano escuchando como los pasos detrás de ellos se aceleraban acercándose cada vez más, a mitad del pasillo Harry giró hacia la pared a su derecha y la abrió rápidamente metiéndose dentro con Hermione para cerrarla al instante, en ese momento Parkinson entraba en el pasillo antes ocupado por Harry y Hermione pero no encontró a nadie, ambos se quedaron escuchando como se iba protestando por no haber podido coger a los infractores.

"Casi nos pilla…" – dijo Harry suspirando aliviado y abrazado a Hermione, que estaba muy pegada a el ya que el pasadizo era muy estrecho.

"Si, aunque hay que admitir que fue divertido…" – completó Hermione sonriendo.

"Continuemos…" – dijo Harry retribuyendo la sonrisa al tiempo que le tomaba la mano para seguir camino por el estrecho pasillo subiendo varios peldaños de escaleras.

"Este pasadizo va a dar cerca de la sala de los menesteres ¿verdad?" – preguntó Hermione cuando Harry se detuvo para abrir el pasaje. Harry giró la cabeza sonriendo de forma misteriosa, después asomó la cabeza para ver si no había nadie en el pasillo y salió con Hermione, se detuvo frente al tapiz repleto de _trolls_ bailando, pasó tres veces frente al tapiz y enseguida surgió la tan conocida puerta. Harry cogió la mazaneta de la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró hacia Hermione.

"Cierra los ojos…" – le pidió Harry a Hermione y ella obedeció. Harry abrió la puerta y guió a Hermione hacia el interior y cerró la puerta – "Ya puedes abrir los ojos." – dijo Harry susurrando mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su maxilar sobre el hombro derecho de Hermione.

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione, se quedó sin palabras ante la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. La sala que antes sirvió de escondite para el E.D. se encontraba ahora repleta de velas rojas y blancas esparcidas por todo el suelo iluminando la sala con una tenue luz que le daba un aspecto muy romántico y en el centro de la sala, en el suelo, un fino, pero cómodo, colchón cubierto por finas sabanas de seda rojas y sobre este numerosos pétalos de rosa blancos. Y mirando al techo se podía vislumbrar el cielo estrellado igual al que en tercero vieron en el Gran Comedor cuando tuvieron que dormir todos en el gracias a Sirius.

"Harry… la sala… esta simplemente… preciosa…" – dijo Hermione pausadamente mientras admiraba la sala con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"No tanto como…" – le susurró Harry y Hermione se giró para encontrar el moreno mirándola muy intensamente – "Ni el brillo de las estrellas consigue superar tu belleza…" – acrecentó Harry viéndola sonreír.

"Te amo Harry…" – dijo Hermione acercándose a sus labios.

"Yo también te amo Hermione, más que a mi propia vida…" – dijo Harry y acortando la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Hermione ambos se unieron en un suave, tierno y calido beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

"Te deseo ahora…" – dijo Hermione contra los labios de Harry introduciendo una de sus manos bajo el jersey y la camisa del moreno hasta llegar a su cicatriz.

"¿Mi amor, estás segura?" – Preguntó Harry quebrando el beso – "Te traje aquí porque quería estar contigo… yo puedo esperar…" – acrecentó Harry

"Lo se y por eso te amo… porque me entiendes y me respetas…" – dijo Hermione retirando la mano de debajo de la camisa de Harry y acariciándole el rostro – "Pero yo estoy segura de lo que quiero y esta noche te quiero a ti…" – acrecentó Hermione acercándose de nuevo a el para besarlo y Harry retribuyó con la misma intensidad haciendo que la ojimiel empezara a retroceder hacia el colchón en el centro de la habitación.

Sus manos parecían haber hecho esto más de una vez ya que con una habilidad increíble se deshicieron de sus ropas que quedaron esparcidas por el suelo desde la entrada hasta el colchón.

Lentamente se fueron echando sobre el colchón, quedando Harry sobre Hermione, sus manos acariciando instintivamente cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro como si ya conociesen los puntos sensibles del otro, sacándose así mutuamente suspiros y gemidos de auténtico placer mientras sus cuerpos se entregan al deseo, la pasión y la necesidad de expresar todo su amor…

----------------

Ron se encontraba, en la sala común, sentado en la poltrona que quedaba de espaldas al pasaje del retrato mientras leía un libro de Quidditch. Eran cerca de las once y media, las llamas en la chimenea casi se habían extinguido y Ron era el único que se encontraba ahí cuando llegó Ginny muy silenciosamente pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Donde has estado?" – preguntó Ron sin mirarla.

"¡Ron, por dios! Casi me matas de susto…" – dijo Ginny con una mano en el corazón mientras se giraba para mirar a su hermano – "¿Qué haces despierto todavía?" – le preguntó Ginny fingiendo no haber oído la pregunta de su hermano.

"Estoy esperando a Harry y a Hermione, no los he visto desde que terminaron las clases esta tarde…" – dijo Ron respondiendo a su hermana que se fue a sentar en el sofá.

"Es verdad que no los he visto en la cena, pero que aún no hayan regresado es un poco preocupante…" – dijo Ginny mirando las llamas casi apagadas en la chimenea – "¿Ya miraste en el mapa?" – preguntó Ginny mirando hacia su hermano.

"Harry lo ha escondido y no lo he podido encontrar…" – respondió Ron.

"¿Intentaste el _'Accio'_?" – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

"Ya lo he intentado todo, no hay forma de saber donde lo ha escondido." – dijo Ron mirando a su hermana.

"Bueno, en ese caso quiere decir que Harry no quiere que los encuentres…" – dijo Ginny levantándose – "Será mejor que te vayas a dormir… buenas noches Ron…" – acrecentó Ginny dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Aún no me has dicho donde has estado…" – comentó Ron levantándose y siguiendo a su hermana.

"Por ahí…" – respondió Ginny sonriendo y desapareció por las escaleras.

"Será… mejor me voy a acostar ya discutiremos mañana." – dijo Ron y se dirijo hacia su habitación.

----------------

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de las ocho de la mañana, Harry se despertó con un suave olor a frutos silvestres, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Hermione abrazada a su pecho con una sonrisa en los labios. Mirando la fina sabana de seda roja cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos Harry recordó con una sonrisa todo lo sucedido esa noche y suavemente deslizó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Hermione para colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, pero al sentir su mano Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de esmeraldas que brillaban más que nunca.

"¿Qué tal ha dormido mi princesa?" – preguntó Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"Maravillosamente bien…" – respondió Hermione al saludo aún con la sonrisa en sus labios – "Pero esta princesa sigue con hambre…" – acrecentó Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Y que desea comer mi princesa?" – le preguntó Harry siguiéndole el juego.

"Esta princesa quiere a su príncipe." – respondió Hermione sonriendo mientras iba introduciendo una mano bajo las sabanas.

"Hermione…" – dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio para sostener un gemido – "Cariño, si sigues haciendo eso sabes que terminaremos haciendo el amor de nuevo…" – acrecentó Harry sosteniendo la respiración.

"¿En serio?" – le susurró Hermione al oído seductoramente mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja.

"Cariño, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar antes que… que…" – intentaba decir Harry mientras Hermione lo recostaba y se sentaba sobre el besando su pecho y bajando lentamente hasta su ombligo – "¡Oh… dios… a la mierda el desayuno!" – dijo Harry dándole la vuelta para quedar el sobre Hermione que sonreía victoriosa.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, Harry y Hermione, entraron abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en el Gran Comedor donde se encontraban Ron, Luna y Ginny sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando.

"Buenos días…" – saludaron los dos al unísono mientras todo el Comedor los miraban con la boca abierta.

"Os estuve esperando, ni siquiera aparecisteis para la cena ¿dónde estuvisteis toda la noche?" – preguntó Ron viendo como ellos se sentaban y empezaban a devorar todo lo que tenían delante.

"Por favor hermano, esa pregunta ofende… Es obvio donde estuvieron…" – respondió con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Si, y tu como lo sabes?" – preguntó Ron.

"Se les nota en la cara…" – respondió Ginny haciendo que Ron los mirara más detenidamente.

"¿Ya sois novios?" – preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione.

"Si…" – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían comiendo.

Luna no dijo nada solo se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, pues ella se había dado cuenta de algo más que eso...

Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado el día de san Valentín y en la sala común un moreno de ojos verde esmeralda esperaba a su novia para bajar a desayunar.

Debido al concurso de talentos el profesor Dumbledore había suspendido las clases de ese día para que los alumnos que participaban en el concurso tuvieran más tiempo para prepararse.

"Buenos días cariño…" – saludó Hermione dándole un corto beso a su novio.

"Buenos días mi vida…" – respondió Harry al saludó rodeándola por la cintura para volver a besarla.

"Harry… para… antes… que… llegue alguien…" – logró decir Hermione entre besos mientras intentaba apartarse de Harry.

"De acuerdo… mejor bajamos a desayunar, Ron nos esta esperando." – dijo Harry suavizando un poco el agarre sobre su cintura pero sin soltarla.

"Humm… ¿tenemos que bajar a comer? Solo pensar en comida y se me revuelve el estomago." – dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca al mencionar la comida.

"Hermione, tienes que comer… esta semana casi no has comido nada…" – respondió Harry guiándola hacia el Gran Comedor y ella se dejó llevar ya que no tenia fuerzas para protestar.

Cuando llegaron Ron, Luna y Ginny ya los esperaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Buenos días…" – saludaron los dos al unísono al llegar junto a sus amigos.

"Buenos días…" – respondieron Ron, Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?" – preguntó Ginny cuando los dos se sentaron a su lado.

"Lo siento Ginny, la culpa es mía, me he quedado dormida…" – se disculpó Hermione sin dar tiempo a Harry de responder.

"¿Dormida?" – preguntó Ginny sin creérselo

"Si Ginny, me quedé dormida… me dolía la espalda y no podía dormir además me tenia que levantar cada media hora para ir al baño." – dijo Hermione mientras se comía una tostada con mermelada.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – preguntó Harry preocupado viendo como se llevaba la tortada a la boca.

"Porque… no quería que te preocuparas…" – dijo Hermione mientras masticaba un poco de la tostada – "Además ya estoy…" – intento decir la ojimiel pero se interrumpió llevándose una mano a la boca y corriendo hacia el baño mas próximo del Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos, así como los profesores se quedaron mirando como Hermione salía corriendo seguida por Harry y Ginny, al llegar al baño donde Hermione había entrado Ginny paró a Harry en la puerta.

"Espera Harry…" – dijo Ginny sujetándole el brazo para que se detuviera.

"¿Qué pasa Ginny?" – preguntó Harry preocupado casi gritando cuando oyó alguien vomitando y su rostro se giró hacia la puerta.

"No puedes entrar ahí, es el baño de las chicas…espera aquí, entraré yo a ver que le pasa." – dijo Ginny entrando en baño y cerrando la puerta sin darle tiempo a Harry de protestar.

Al entrar al baño Ginny se encontró a Hermione arrodillada frente al inodoro vomitando mientras que con una de sus manos se sujetaba el pelo.

"¿Hermione, estas bien?" – preguntó Ginny acercándose a Hermione que se levantaba y se dirigía al lavamanos para mojarse un poco la cara.

"No se lo que me pasa Ginny… me siento débil…" – dijo Hermione y en ese instante se desmayó Ginny la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo pero Hermione era demasiado pesada para Ginny.

"¡HARRY, VEN HERMIONE SE HA DESMAYADO!" – gritó Ginny intentando no caerse junto con Hermione.

Harry que caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro al escuchar el grito de Ginny entró corriendo en el baño y rápidamente cogió a Hermione en brazos. Junto con Ginny salió del baño, ya fuera Harry la puso de pie sujetándola por la cintura, sus brazos caían hacia tras así como su cabeza, con su mano libre Harry sostuvo la cabeza de Hermione mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Despierta Hermione… vamos cariño… estoy aquí… despierta por favor, te necesito…" – decía Harry casi llorando por la ansiedad.

"Harry…" – susurró Hermione débilmente abriendo los ojos.

"Estoy aquí mi amor, estoy aquí…" – respondió Harry abrazándola al tiempo que la mecía – "Venga vamos tienes que ir a la enfermería." – dijo Harry pero al girarse para irse se topó con Dumbledore.

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo…" – dijo Dumbledore mirándolos.

"Pero profesor, Hermione…" – intentó argumentar Harry.

"Estoy seguro que dentro de unos minutos la señorita Granger estará mejor, la señorita Weasley se encargara de llevarla a la enfermería. Ahora si no te importa sígueme hasta mi despacho por favor." – le interrumpió Dumbledore.

"Ve Harry, yo ya estoy un poco mejor…" – dijo Hermione dándole un breve beso para después apoyarse en Ginny.

"De acuerdo te veré dentro de un rato en el Gran Comedor para el inicio del concurso." – le dijo Harry depositándole un beso en la frente y se fue con Dumbledore mientras Ginny llevaba a Hermione a la enfermería.

-------

"¿De que quería hablarme?" – preguntó Harry impaciente al cerrarse la puerta.

"Siéntate, Harry, por favor…" – dijo Dumbledore indicándole la silla – "Entiendo que estés preocupado por Hermione pero te aseguro que cuando empiece el concurso ella estará mucho mejor." – acrecentó Dumbledore al ver que Harry aún estaba de pie.

"Y bien…" – dijo Harry ya sentado cruzando los brazos.

"En primer lugar, Harry, me gustaría saber si prefieres hacer la abertura o el encierre del concurso." – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos.

"Bueno, no lo se… no lo había pensado… pero creo que prefiero hacer la abertura." – respondió Harry suavizando su expresión.

"Muy bien, el otro tema de que quería hablarte, Harry, es de Hermione, me alegro que al fin estéis juntos pero me gustaría saber desde cuando tiene esos síntomas…" – dijo Dumbledore con su típica mirada interrogante mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry.

"No lo se… creo que desde hace una semana, que fue cuando empezó a tener las nauseas matutinas, pero después se le pasaba y al almuerzo siempre tenia mucho apetito, por las tardes a veces tenia pequeños mareos pero no creí que fueran importantes pero hoy cuando la vi desmayarse… tuve miedo…" – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza y por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore.

"Solo tengo una pregunta más, Harry… es un poco personal, pero… ¿vosotros ya os acostasteis?" – preguntó Dumbledore.

"Bueno… yo… esto… ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?" – preguntó Harry tartamudeando.

"Creo que se exactamente lo que le pasa a Hermione…" – respondió Dumbledore sonriendo y Harry lo miraba expectante esperando que continuara – "Pero eso tendrá que ser Hermione quien te lo diga, si no me equivoco madame Pomfrey ya le habrá dicho a Hermione que es lo que le pasa… de momento solo te puedo decir que no es nada malo, ahora creo que tienes una declaración que hacer." – acrecentó Dumbledore antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

"Gracias profesor…" – dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Enhorabuena, Harry..." – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry se giro para mirar a su profesor sin entender a que se refería pero aún así retribuyó la sonrisa y salió del despacho rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar se quedó parado en la puerta, el comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, junto a la pared se encontraban dos mesas, una a cada lado, del tamaño del comedor con bebidas y comida en el centro una pista de baile y el techo estaba decorado con corazones, los colores predominantes eras el rosa, el rojo y el blanco. Y al fondo donde se debería encontrar la mesa de los profesores se encontraba un palco con varios instrumentos y un micrófono.

"Esta precioso ¿verdad?" – preguntó una dulce voz a su lado.

"Hermione, mi amor… ¿estas bien?" – preguntó Harry abrazándola y uniendo su frente con la de la ojimiel.

"Nunca he estado mejor…" – respondió Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Y que te dijo madame Pomfrey?" – preguntó Harry aún un poco preocupado.

"Me dijo que…" – empezó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"Atención por favor…" – pidió McGonagall y todos dirigieron sus miradas al palco – "Estoy aquí para dar inicio al concurso de talentos, como ya sabéis el vencedor podrá pedir lo que quiera, pero tendrá un limite claro esta… nosotros los profesores seremos los jueces, evaluaremos vuestro desempeño, vuestro talento y sobretodo vuestra originalidad. Bueno, no quiero retardar más esto así que empezaré por anunciar al primer participante que es alguien que todos conocéis, pero que estoy segura nadie sabe de su inscripción en este concurso, llamo al palco al señor… Harry Potter…" – dijo la profesora McGonagall y todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección, Harry miró a Hermione, le sonrió y depositándole un beso en la frente se dirigió a su profesora que le entregó el micrófono.

"Gracias profesora…" – dijo Harry y después se giró hacia sus compañeros y su mirada se fijó en la de la ojimiel – "Bueno, se que no os esperabais esto de mi, pero tengo un buen motivo para estar aquí… La verdad es que no me interesa ganar este concurso yo me inscribí para demostrarle a la persona que más amo en este mundo, cuanto la quiero… Seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo es todo para mi… es mi vida, mi apoyo, mi consuelo, mi amiga… pero por encima de todo es la mujer que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… por ese motivo vine aquí a declararme a ella y ante todos vosotros con un poema escrito por mi y que se titula… Eres tú… entonces ahí va…" – dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta y fijando su mirada en Hermione que ahora se encontraba sola y sorpresa junto a la entrada del comedor mientras una especie de pasillo se formaba entre ella y Harry que empezaba a recitar el poema…

"_Eres tú, la princesa de mis sueños,_

_La reina de lo cielos,_

_Amor de mi vida,_

_La más inteligente y decidida._

_Eres tú, la valerosa,_

_La más noble y hermosa,_

_La dueña de mi corazón,_

_La que__ me hace perder la razón._

_Eres tú, con tú mirada brillante_

_Y tú sonrisa radiante_

_Que__ dan color a mi mundo _

_Y me alegran cada segundo._

_Eres tú, y tú amistad,_

_Cariño y lealtad_

_Los qué me hicieron amarte _

_Y jamás poder olvidarte._

_Eres tú, mi Ángel caído _

_Al que yo siempre he protegido,_

_Por el cual me enamore _

_Y de quien nunca me separare._

_Eres tú, la mejor hechicera, _

_La más joven de nuestra era,_

_Que demuestra en cada batalla,_

_Todo su poder y garra._

_Eres tú, amiga mía,_

_La que__ ilumina mí día,_

_La que__ me guía en la oscuridad_

_Y me trae de vuelta a la realidad._

_Eres tú, la razón _

_Por la que aú__n late mí corazón,_

_La que__ me da inspiración,_

_Mí iluminación._

_Eres tú, mí razón de vivir,_

_Es por ti que aú__n quiero existir,_

_Para poder regalarte la felicidad,_

_Y poder amarte por toda la eternidad._

_Eres tú, la más reservada,_

_Que guarda lo que__ siente en el alma,_

_Por miedo a sufrir_

_Y no volver a sonreí__r._

_Eres tú, mí amada,_

_La mujer más envidiada,_

_Pues solo tú poses mí amor,_

_Solo tú borras mí dolor._

_Eres tú, la Orquídea de mayor belleza,_

_La que__ posee mayor riqueza,_

_Que es el amor que__ transmite tú ser,_

_De tú sonrisa en cada amanecer._

_Eres tú, la que__ me anima a escribir,_

_La que__ me hace sonreír,_

_A__ quien he esperado,_

_A__ quien siempre he deseado..."_ – terminó Harry con una sonrisa – "Te amo Hermione… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" – preguntó Harry sin apartar su mirada de la de Hermione que en este momento tenia lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, ella se acercó y subió al palco hasta estar completamente de frente a Harry y le quitó el micrófono.

"Esto es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mi jamás… y quiero que sepas, aunque estoy segura que ya los sabes, que yo también te amo y que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti… acepto, Harry, acepto casarme contigo..." – dijo Hermione y lo beso mientras todos en el salón aplaudían.

"Ahora para que mi felicidad sea completa solo falta un hijo…" – dijo Harry sin darse cuneta de que Hermione aún sujetaba el micrófono.

"Entonces… solo tendrás que esperar ocho meses más…" – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa besándolo y sin importarle que los demás escucharan…

_**FIN**_

**N.A.: **Finalmente el último cap. ¿O no? La verdad es que tenia pensado hacer un epílogo pero no se cuando podré actualizarlo con el inicio de las clases estoy un poco ocupada… xD

Espero con ansias vuestros reviews…

Un besazo y hasta pronto

Monika Granger


	16. Epilogo

**Una Declaración Original**

**N.A.: **Estoy subiendo el epilogo de nuevo ya que tuve que reeditarlo al darme cuenta de un error de cálculo relativo al embarazo de Hermione. Y gracias xxxIloveKISSHUxxx por haber prestado atención y alertándome para mi error.

**Epílogo **

_Siete meses después…_

'_Las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeamos y a veces podemos llevarnos una sorpresa… y tu mi querido esposo lo descubrirás dentro de poco…' _– pensaba con una dulce sonrisa mientras admiraba como dormía mi ahora esposo. – _'Se ve tan tranquilo así dormido, hasta parece un ángel… quien diría que el hombre que tengo acostado a mi lado es el mismo chico, que por más que lo evite, acaba siempre por causar problemas… Y que después de tantas batallas y de tanto sufrimiento al fin pueda tener un poco de paz…' _– seguía pensando mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad observando como empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos para mirarme con esa mirada tan verde que tiene y que me hace estremecer a cada pequeño contacto con mis ojos – _'Lástima que su paz no vaya a durar mucho más…' _– me dije a mi misma acariciando mi enorme panza para enseguida saludar a mi esposo.

"Buenos días mi amor." – lo saludé sonriente y depositándole un suave beso en los labios, momento que mi adorado esposo aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

El beso estaba cada vez más apasionado, Harry se apoyó en uno de sus codos para elevar un poco su cuerpo y profundizar así aún más el beso. Sus manos ya experimentadas recorrieron con destreza mis piernas, pasando por mi muslo y acariciando dulcemente mi vientre, sus labios abandonaron los míos para apoderarse de mi cuello provocando que arqueara un poco la espalda gracias a las placenteras sensaciones que me provoca su toque sobre mi piel… pero yo no me quedo atrás, de eso nada, mis manos recorren su torso subiendo hasta su cuello y desordenando aún más su pelo para volver a bajar y así recorrer innumerables veces sus tan bien formados músculos que después de tantos meses ya conozco de memoria. Sin poder esperar más elevo mi cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo y me doy la vuelta para quedar sentada sobre sus piernas, ahora si puedo besarlo y sentirlo… como deseo sentirlo… pero parece que Merlín tiene otros planes y tuve que romper el beso…

"Auh…" – me quejé poniendo una mano sobre mi panza y haciendo una mueca de dolor la cuál no pude ocultar y de la cuál Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor, ya es la hora?" – me preguntó Harry ansioso mientras yo intentaba regular mi respiración.

"No… no te preocupes… esta todo bien… hace días que tengo estas pequeñas contracciones…" – lo intenté calmar acariciándole el rostro.

"No puedo calmarme… estás de ocho meses, casi nueve, y la doctora dijo que el bebé se podría adelantar." – me respondió mi esposo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras sujetaba mi mano.

"Harry, mi amor, he hablado mucho con mi madre sobre el tema del embarazo y se que aún no es el momento… cuando llegue el momento serás el primero en saberlo… te lo prometo." – Le contesté rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y juntado mi frente con la suya cerré mis ojos – "Harry… respecto al tema del bebé, yo…" – empecé aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Hermione, ya lo hemos hablado… no quiero saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca, quiero que sea sorpresa… a mi no me importa si es niño o niña, lo amaré igual…" – me cortó Harry acariciando mi rostro sin despegar nuestras frentes.

"Si, lo se, pero es que hace unos meses la doctora me dijo que sería…" – intenté decir.

"Quiero que sea sorpresa…" – me volvió a interrumpir impidiéndome terminar de contarle lo que me dijo la doctora y encerrando el asunto.

Me levanté frustrada y me acerqué al tocador mirándome en el espejo, en los últimos siete meses desde que le dije a Harry que estaba embarazada mi cuerpo sufrió muchos cambios, afectándome no solo físicamente como también psicológicamente… Cambios repentinos de humor, nauseas, extraños deseos, crisis de ansiedad, ataques de pánico, crisis de llanto sin motivo y encima los cambios físicos como el aumento de peso y surgimiento de mi panza que cada día que pasaba se hacía más grande y el aumento de tamaño de mi pecho, que creo que fue lo único que no me ocasionó trastorno. La verdad no se como Harry ha conseguido aguantarme durante todos estos meses… puedo ver por el espejo como se acerca a mi y me abraza por detrás apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, veo también como abre la boca para decir algo pero esta vez soy yo la que lo interrumpe…

"¿Cómo has logrado aguantarme todos estos meses sin nunca dejar de ser el mismo Harry, cariñoso y atento?" – le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo y su respuesta no podría haberme hecho sentir mas feliz… Es impresionante como tres simples palabras pueden llenar de paz y felicidad mi corazón…

"Porque te amo…" – me respondió susurrándome al oído y depositándome un beso en el cuello. Cerré los ojos sonriendo, disfrutando en silencio de su compañía y de su abrazo que tanto me hacían sentir protegida…

"Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor." – volvió a susurrar mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos y yo solo pude sonreír por la felicidad que me embargaba en esos momentos al estar a su lado.

Yo ya no volví a tocar el tema del bebé, si el quiere que sea sorpresa será sorpresa… y que sorpresa... En fin, después de nuestra charla nos duchamos, vestimos y bajamos a desayunar para encontrarnos a nuestro amigo Ron sentado en el sofá de la sala y a Luna saliendo de la cocina…

"¡RON, LUNA!" – Exclamamos Harry y yo a la vez al verlos – "¿Que hacéis aquí?" – preguntó Harry.

"También me alegra verte, hermano…" – respondió Ron levantándose del sofá para acercarse a saludar.

"Al fin bajáis… pensábamos que os quedaríais arriba todo el día…" – comentó Luna sonriendo y acercándose también para saludar – "¿No os habréis olvidado de nuestra pequeña reunión, verdad?" – nos preguntó al tiempo que me saludaba.

"Luna, lo siento, se me había olvidado por completo que habíamos quedado los cuatro para almorzar…" – le respondí apenada por haberme olvidado.

"No hay problema, me lo imaginaba, por eso vinimos sin avisar ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!" – Me respondió Luna sonriendo mientras me abrazaba– "Ahora si no os importa podríamos ir a la cocina, me he tomado la libertad de preparaos el desayuno." – acrecentó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione!" – me felicitó Ron también el dándome un abrazo.

"Gracias, Ron." – conteste devolviéndole el abrazo.

Después de desayunar salimos a dar un paseo por el valle de Godric, ya que los cuatro nos habíamos tomado el día libre, hace un día precioso aunque está un poco frío, estamos en mediados de Septiembre y estoy segura de que en este jueves, sucederá algo bueno… Lo presiento, no se decir el qué pero esta sensación me deja feliz…

"Y cuéntame, Luna… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ron?" – le pregunté a Luna, aprovechando que los chicos iban más adelantados que nosotras hablando de sus cosas.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar… Ronald es un amor, muy cariñoso la verdad, y aunque no lo parezca está siempre pendiente de mi." – me contestó admirando a su novio mientras este hablaba con mi esposo. – "¿Y tu, ya lograste contarle a Harry sobre…?" – me preguntó Luna volteando su rostro hacia mi.

"No… siempre que intento tocar el tema el me interrumpe pensando que le voy a decir el sexo del bebé…" – respondí bajando mi cabeza mientras Luna me observaba – "Además dice que quiere que sea sorpresa… entonces será sorpresa… lo que me voy a reír cuando vea la cara que hará cuando le den la noticia…" – acrecenté levantando la cabeza sonriendo y haciendo reír a Luna.

'_No me puedo creer que dentro de poco seré padre... padre... quien lo diría, yo Harry Potter tengo una familia... una familia de verdad... mi familia... Como desearía que estuvieseis aquí, mamá, papá... como me gustaría poder compartir con vosotros este momento... y Hermione... mi dulce Hermione, como la amo... quien hubiera pensado que aquella niña estudiosa y de cabello enmarañado que conocí hace siete años en el expreso de Hogwarts se convertiría en mi esposa...' – _pensaba sonriente mientras caminaba al lado de mi amigo, pero al oírlo llamarme giré mi cabeza hacia el.

"¿En que pensabas?" – me pregunta Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

"En nada de lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando…" – le respondí volviendo a mirar al frente – "Y por tu bien te aconsejo que dejes de imaginarte esas cosas…" – acrecenté haciendo reír a mi amigo.

"¿Qué, celoso?" – me preguntó Ron divertido.

"¿Yo? No que va… es solo que no creo que a Luna le haga mucha gracia si se entera… ¿Y que decir de Hermione? Creo que a ella tampoco le haría mucha gracia." – le respondí, como quien no quiere la cosa, asustándolo.

"No serías capaz… sabes que yo solo bromeaba… Yo no me imagino esas cosas si no es con Luna…" – me dijo Ron asustado y preocupado a la vez por lo que Luna y Hermione le podrían hacer, lo que me hizo reír con ganas.

"¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?" – escucho a mi esposa preguntar.

"Nada mi amor, Ron y sus tonterías…" – le contesto y veo como ella no me cree y se que más tarde le tendré que contar todos los detalles, al mismo tiempo a mi lado oigo a Ron suspirar y reírse nerviosamente.

"Y dime Luna… ¿Cómo va el trabajo con tu padre en el Quisquilloso?" – le pregunté a Luna para cambiar de tema.

"Muy bien, en este momento estoy haciendo una pesquisa sobre las gárgolas para un nuevo artículo…" – me contestó Luna muy feliz – "Y vosotros, ¿Como os va en el departamento de Aurores? Ron me dijo que estáis teniendo mucho trabajo." – acrecentó.

"Si, la verdad es que en esta última semana hemos tenido mucho trabajo… un poco más al norte un pequeño grupo de magos han hecho de las suyas frente a muggles y hemos tenido que ir a arreglarlo todo, por suerte aún hemos podido capturar a tres de ellos y estamos intentando localizar a los demás." – contesté mientras caminaba de la mano de mi esposa.

"Y tu, Hermione, ¿Como te va con el libro?" – le preguntó Luna a Hermione.

"Muy bien, ya casi lo he terminado… La verdad es que al estar en casa tengo mucho tiempo libre…" – le contestó Hermione mientras acariciaba su panza.

"¿Y después de que _nazca_ _el_ _bebé_ y termines el libro, que piensas hacer?" – volvió a preguntar Luna.

"No lo se, Luna, a mi me gustaría ser auror pero creo que le estoy cogiendo el gusto a esto de escribir… Después de terminar mi primera obra _'La Verdadera Historia de Harry Potter' _ estaba pensando en escribir un libro sobre Runas Antiguas y no se… tal vez algunas historias infantiles…" – contestó Hermione y su respuesta no me sorprendió, ya me lo había comentado y la verdad me alegro que así sea, no podría estar tranquilo si ella estuviese arriesgando su vida en misiones, además el escribir se le da muy bien sin contar que su caligrafía es muy bonita.

"¿Eso quiere decir que optaras por la carrera de escritora?" – cuestionó Luna.

"¡Exacto!" – exclamó Hermione sujetando su panza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Otra contracción?" – le pregunté a mi esposa cada vez mas preocupado…

"Si, pero no es nada estoy bien." – me contestó mientras normalizaba su respiración.

'_¡¿Bien, como va a estar bien si es la segunda contracción que tiene en menos de dos horas?! Lo dejaré pasar porque no quiero discutir, confío en ella y se que cuando llegue el momento me lo dirá. Aún así no puedo dejar de preocuparme, no me gusta verla sufrir, además estoy ansioso por tener a mi hijo o hija en brazos.'_ Pensé mientras me acercaba a su oído.

"Confío en ti… mi princesa…" – le susurré dulcemente al oído para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios y seguir paseando.

Durante el almuerzo no pude comer muy bien, estaba preocupado por Hermione que de tanto en tanto tiempo miraba su reloj… su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada e intentaba regularla inspirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca muy suavemente para que no nos diéramos cuenta, pero la conozco mejor que nadie y se lo que le pasa… ¡Esta teniendo contracciones!... intento arrastrar mi silla hacia atrás con intención de levantarme cuando siento como su mano sujeta la mía apretándola e impidiéndome levantarme.

"Harry…" – me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos y diciéndome todo lo que necesito con la mirada mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración ahora mas audible.

"¿Llegó el momento?" – le pregunté ansioso y sin romper el contacto visual mientras nuestros amigos nos miraban agitados.

"Si…" – contestó aún con la respiración agitada mientras asentía con la cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y provocando en mi una explosión de sensaciones que no se explicar… y lloré… mis lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por mis mejillas mientras en mi rostro aparecía una sonrisa… estaba emocionado y ansioso a la vez…

Rápidamente pagamos la cuenta y pidiéndole al camarero que nos dejara utilizar su chimenea los cuatro nos fuimos hacia San Mungo. Ya en el hospital Hermione, después de dar su nombre y restantes datos para su ficha, fue rápidamente encaminada, por una medimaga, hacia una habitación donde ya la esperaban la comadrona y algunas medimagas…

Es impresionante como el tiempo pasa lento cuando más deseamos que pase deprisa y en como algunos minutos pueden parecer horas…

'_Tengo miedo… los gritos de dolor de Hermione me causan un inmenso dolor… y aunque se el porque de sus gritos no puedo evitar sentirme así… es mas fuerte que yo…' _– pensaba cuando oí que me llamaban.

"¿Señor Potter?" – me llama una de las medimaga.

"Si…" – contesto dándole a entender que tenia mi atención.

"Señor, su esposa lo llama… ella desea que usted este presente. Por favor sígame…" – me dijo la medimaga.

"Si, claro…" – contesté mientras la seguía y dejaba a Ron y Luna en la sala de espera.

Me pusieron una bata especial y me hicieron pasar al interior de la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba acostada en una de esas camas especiales para los partos y también con una bata como la mía pero sin nada debajo…

Lentamente me acerqué hasta quedar a su lado y le tomé la mano para que notara mi presencia y al instante giró su rostro en mi dirección y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas especiales que reservaba solo para mi… le retribuí la sonrisa y aunque estaba toda sudada por el esfuerzo me parecían preciosa, como siempre, con su cabello pegado al rostro mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor delineaban su rostro… y ella seguía gritando y empujando con todas sus fuerzas mientras me apretaba la mano, el dolor no me importaba no era nada comparado con el que ella sentía… yo no dejaba de admirarla, no solo su belleza sino su coraje y determinación, mientras la animaba a seguir con palabras de aliento y suaves caricias… hasta que oí un llanto y miré hacia la comadrona que tenia a un pequeño niño en brazos y se lo entregaba a la medimaga que se encontraba a su lado para que lo limpiara… y pensando que no podía ser más feliz, viene el destino y me gana una partida…

"Uno ya está, querida… vamos a por el segundo… ya sabes, cuando te de la contracción empuja con fuerza…" – oí que decía la comadrona a Hermione y me quedé de piedra… _'¿segundo?... me tocó partida doble… ¡Dos hijos, por Merlín seré… pero que digo… soy padre de gemelos!'_ - pensaba mientras observaba a Hermione con sorpresa… y unos minutos después volver a girar mi cabeza hacia la comadrona al volver a oír otro llanto y ver como esta le entregaba a la medimaga una pequeña niña.

"Ahora ya puedes descansar, querida… en unos minutos te traerán los pequeños." – dijo la comadrona mientras ayudaba a otra medimaga a acomodar a Hermione en otra camilla para llevarla a una habitación.

Unos minutos después, ya en la habitación y tal como dijo la comadrona, la medimaga nos trajo a nuestros hijos entregándoselos a Hermione que empezó a llorar tal como yo al ver a esas diminutas criaturitas fruto de nuestro amor… el pequeño tenía el pelo negro como el mío y los ojos de su abuela los mismos que yo heredé y que ahora le pertenecen, así como a su hermana que también tiene esos mismos ojos esmeralda que tanto caracterizaban a mi madre y su pelo, miel, el mismo color que el de su madre…

"Ten, cárgalos un poco… estoy segura de que estas ansioso por hacerlo…" – me dijo Hermione entregándomelos mientras sonreía al ver mi cara de miedo ante tan frágiles criaturas…

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que serian gemelos?" – le pregunté a mi esposa mientras admiraba a mis hijos que ahora se encontraban en mis brazos.

"Lo intenté muchas veces pero siempre que intentaba tocar el tema pensabas que iba a hablar del sexo del bebé y no me dejabas…" – me contestó haciendo que la viera sonriendo.

"Lo siento…" – dije volviendo a mirar a mis hijos – "¿Y que nombres les pondremos?" – le pregunté a mi esposa.

"Lo he estado pensando desde que la doctora me dijo que serían un niño y una niña… ¿Qué te parece si les ponemos James y Lily?" – me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo mis padres?" – pregunté mirándola con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

"Si, como tus padres…" – me contestó con una dulce sonrisa… y volví a llorar… lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé suavemente. Estoy feliz…

Aún con mis hijos en brazos me separé de ella y me acerque a la ventana por donde entraban los brillantes rayos del sol. Miré a mis hijos que me miraban con curiosidad al verme llorar y no pude evitar sonreír…

"James Edward Potter y Lily Elizabeth Potter… esos serán vuestros nombres… los nombres de vuestros abuelos…" – le dije a mis hijos y ellos me sonrieron como si me hubiesen entendido y al ver sus sonrisas no pude evitar recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora… todos los momentos desde que nos conocimos en el tren hasta este momento sin olvidar, claro está, mi **declaración original… **

Unas batidas en la puerta me traen de vuelta a la realidad y me giro a tiempo de ver entrar por ella a Ron, Luna, Ginny que gracias a un permiso del profesor Dumbledore pudo venir, el propio profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, los Señores Weasleys, a los gemelos Fred y George y a Remus y Tonks… Mi familia…

"¡Estáis todos aquí!" – exclamo acercándome a Hermione y entregándole a James sin dejar de sonreír y sin poder ocultar toda la felicidad que siento en este momento.

"Todos no… la verdad es que más de la mitad se tuvo que quedar fuera y para poder entrar nosotros tuvimos que amenazar a la medimaga…" – dijo Ron como si nada mientras seguía acercándose para ver a los pequeños.

"¿Qué?" – preguntamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo desconcertados por el comentario de nuestro amigo.

"Eso mismo que oísteis… la verdad es que no creo que cupiéramos todos aquí… ya me gustaría ver como meterían aquí dentro a toda la Orden del Fénix y a mitad del departamento de aurores, sin contar a nuestros amigos y a todos los reporteros de Londres que se encuentran en la entrada…" – completó Ron…

Y así fue como mis hijos llegaron a este mundo…

Desde entonces han pasado cinco años y no podría ser más feliz… Hace un año que soy jefe de aurores, el más joven del siglo y el mejor según Ron, que hoy en día es reconocido por su trabajo como estratega del departamento ya que siempre se le han dado bien las estrategias, está a punto de casarse con Luna que se hizo famosa al lograr probar la existencias de los Narguilés.

Ginny es medimaga y una de las mejores gracias a su don para las pociones, está de novia con Tom Flecher, el Keeper de Hufflepuff, que ahora juega en un equipo profesional, además tienen boda marcada para dentro de un año.

En Hogwarts todo sigue igual… y Malfoy, si habéis leído bien, el gran Draco Malfoy, se casó hace unos meses y con una muggle, Dora Mathew, que conoció poco después de ser expulsado de Hogwarts, si y aún que no os lo creáis nos pidió disculpas a todos en especial a Hermione. Ahora somos todos amigos aunque no lo parezca ya que las discusiones entre Ron y Draco siguen iguales que antes pero ahora ya no tienen la intención de herir es solo su forma de pasar el rato…

Y mi dulce Hermione, mi adorada esposa, sigue escribiendo y hoy es famosa no solo por el libro _'La Verdadera Historia de Harry Potter' _ sino también por todos los libros infantiles que ha escrito y que a los niños les encantan, además como escritora tiene más tiempo para los niños y a ella le encanta y eso me hace enormemente feliz.

En este momento me encuentro sentado en el banco del patio trasero de mi casa viendo como mis hijos corretean de un lado para otro huyendo de Ron y Draco mientras Hermione prepara la merienda con la ayuda de Luna y Dora que ponen la mesa en el patio para que podamos comer todos ahí. Pero estoy intrigado, Hermione me dijo esta mañana que tenía algo que decirme… ¿Qué será?...

Me levanto y me dirijo a la mesa, las chicas nos llaman… los niños son los primeros en llegar, detrás de ellos llegan los otros dos niños, Ron y Draco, y detrás de ellos estoy yo… todos nos sentamos a comer y yo me quedo al lado de mi esposa…

Cuando terminamos de comer, Hermione se levanta pidiendo la atención de todos y antes de que mi mirada le alcance puedo ver como James y Lily se miran y sonríen como si supieran lo que su madre va a decir…

"Tengo algo que contaros, especialmente a ti, Harry." – Dijo Hermione cogiendo mis manos y haciendo que me levantara – "Esta mañana te dije que tenía algo que decirte…" – empezó sin apartar su mirada de la mía – "Pero que solo te lo diría después del almuerzo…" – continuó sin soltarme las manos – "Pues llegó el momento… " – agregó para después aclararse la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

"Siempre he estado a tu lado

Desde el principio te he ayudado

Ultrapasando innumeras dificultades

Viviendo horribles realidades.

Pero olvidemos ahora lo que sucedió

Pues todo lo malo ya terminó

Los años han pasado

Y nuestra familia sigue aumentando

Ron dentro de poco con Luna se casará,

Dora en pocos meses hará de Draco papá

Y tú y yo seguimos como siempre

Con dos hijos hermosos y uno más en mi vientre." – dijo mi adorada esposa con una sonrisa radiante.

Mi cuerpo no reacciona, la verdad no me lo esperaba… ¡Voy a ser padre de nuevo!... ¿Pero por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?... Mi princesa me sonríe… como amo su sonrisa… se esta acercando… percibió mi sorpresa… rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me besa… y que beso, eso es provocación… mi cuerpo finalmente reacciona y mis brazos van directos a su cintura acercándola mas a mi cuerpo, los demás desaparecen y solo estamos nosotros, la elevo un poco en el aire y la hago girar sin romper el beso.

Ahora si soy completamente feliz… feliz junto a mi familia…

Gracias… gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por mí… mamá… papá… me habéis hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo... Gracias por todo...

**Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado xD **

**Fin**

**N.A.: **Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo…

Besazos

Monika Granger


End file.
